You're A, A What?
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words.
1. The Meeting

**(A/U): **Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary: **Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains: **Language, M/M, character death.

* * *

><p><strong>You're A... A What?<strong>

_The Meeting_

Kurt knew that he was normal, well as normal as any gay guy could be, for many years now, in-fact Kurt Hummel knew that no matter what anyone else said to him, he would be no different in what he did, whether it be singing at the top of his lungs in glee club or getting shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters or…

"Take this homo" Kurt had only just gotten his door locked when one of the jocks who were passing by him on the way to McKinley High School, the same one he attended, Seth threw a pee balloon at the back of his head, which missed but whacked his brand new Alexander-McQueen jacket that his dad had gotten him as a reward for being a _'good sport' _as his dad liked to call him when he got his homework done, helped around the house, mostly by cleaning Finn's half of the room and making the family dinner, which he was more than happy to do, in-fact any job he was happy to do, except maybe clean Finn's room for really, that boy should be a pig, seeing as he eat like one and got his room into the state of one too, but on the upside, Kurt got to see Finn come home and complain that he couldn't find his cd's or that he had lost his football t-shirt when really, they were either placed back into their correct alphabetical order or hanging up in Finn's wardrobe that Kurt was pretty sure, Finn had forgotten he owned by how many shirts lay over the floor of his and Finn's room.

"Thanks a lot you jerks" Kurt mumbled to himself as he shrugged his jacket off being sure to not get any more on his own shirt, as he stepped into the forty minutes from his house, coffee house, _The Lima Bean_ that Kurt found himself entering every day in the hopes of getting his usual, Grande non-fat latte that seemed to taste a lot better than any local coffee house he had ever been in his life and that included breadsticks which even though it was true that they never stopped bringing you breadsticks that tasted a lot like paper, the coffee that they served was so awful, it could get you sick and Kurt knew of this as Finn had gotten sick after stealing his latte, the first and only time he had went there to get coffee as _The Lima Bean_ had been closed for the day, but then again, seriously why would someone close a coffee house during the day, Kurt had seen many customers going in and out of the coffee house whilst as always, a group of boys all wearing the same blue blazers and khaki pants sat in a corner near the back of the coffee house, directly away from any and all light as if they were nocturnal but Kurt had a feeling that this was untrue, in-fact, how could any living person be nocturnal, it just was way too wrong.

Without realizing it, Kurt had approached the front counter of the coffee house and the women was waiting, patiently tapping her foot and whistling a tune whilst waiting on Kurt ordering something.

"Oh, a Grande non-fat latte for this guy and a medium drip for me" Came a voice that was so not Kurt's own but rather belonged to that of a sex goddess, as Kurt turned to see that one of the guys that sat in the back of the coffee house, now stood directly behind him whilst as usual, all the other boys, sat huddled together talking about something whilst the one who had ordered something for himself and Kurt was handing money over to the cashier and telling her to keep the change, the cashier seemed stuck for words as since the two coffee's came to $4.50 and the guy had just handed over a crisp $10 bill that she was keeping way too much change than what was really needed.

"You didn't need to do that" Kurt protested as he and the guy started walking up towards where they could receive their orders and the guy stopped, turning to Kurt with a look that read, but I wanted to.

It was now, that Kurt caught sight of the boy's appearance, like all the other guys, he was the uniform of a blue blazer, white crisp shirt and red and blue tie, with khaki pants and black dress shoes but one different thing about this boy was the boy's hair that instead of being styled in a certain way was curled and sticking out in odd places making the boy look crazy but still nice enough in the same way.

"My name's Blaine" The guy said holding his hand out that Kurt took firmly in his own before snapping it straight back as he shivered from how cold this boys hand was, Blaine's hand was like touching icicles and he really didn't like the intense stare from Blaine's hazel eyes as he snatched back his hand.

"You know, now's about the time that you say in return what your own name is" Blaine said with a little smirk as he let his hand fall back to his side and Kurt felt his own face heat up, this Blaine must think he was a right freak for holding hands with the boy for only a second and then snatching it back when it was too cold.

"Kurt, my name's Kurt" Kurt replied, face heating up even more as Blaine seemed to repeat the name on his tongue.

"Kurt? I like it, do you have a second name, Kurt?" Blaine asked as the two were given their coffee's, Blaine's had his name scribbled along the top and medium drip underneath whilst Kurt's had his own name and Grande non-fat latte scribbled onto the cup.

"Hummel, my full name is Kurt Hummel, and you?" Kurt asked taking a little sip of his latte just as the guys with the same uniform as Blaine stood, walking up to him.

"Anderson, let's go" One of the guys, an Asian boy with dark scruffy hair said with a smirk watching the exchange between this new boy and Blaine.

"That's me" Blaine said and with a little wave, Blaine was out of the coffee house with his friends as Kurt squealed inside, a cute boy had just spoken to him and he had gotten the boy's full name which meant he could probably search him up and learn more about this boy's life, what school he went to, the best question being was this cute boy also very gay and was he taken?

* * *

><p>Once Kurt arrived at McKinley High School, with his now empty coffee cup, he instantly jumped out upon seeing his best friend Mercedes standing talking to Tina and Mike who were both in Glee club with him and Mercedes.<p>

"Mercedes" Kurt stopped upon reaching the dark skinned girl who was mostly described as the diva of the whole group as she liked to act like that way but it didn't bother Kurt at all, in-fact sometimes he felt like he was on the same page as Mercedes with being diva and stuck up but sometimes for himself, it felt like that of an act rather than being something he wanted to do.

"Kurt? Are you okay, did Karofsky and the others slushy you or something, wait you're dry, okay seriously white boy, what the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked of Kurt turning away from her conversation from Mike and Tina who listened in too, eager to hear why Kurt was so like a giant bunny rabbit this early in the morning, even after his cup of caffeine.

"Okay Mercedes, Tina, Mike, I went to _The Lima Bean_ this morning, just like I always do right, and I was watching these group of guys who are always there but they always sit at the far back corner of the place and by the time I looked away, I'm standing at the counter" Kurt started all in one breath as many other students passed him by including other members of New Directions who stopped walking into the school to listen to Kurt on his coffee high or whatever it was that was going on with the boy.

"Yeah, so I was just about to say what it was that I would like and get this one of the guys from the table in the back came over and ordered for me, but the weird thing is, he didn't even know my order, but I've been there enough times but I've never seen him before and…"

The bell rang there, cutting Kurt off as the other members of New Directions groaned at not getting to the hear the rest of Kurt's story till the end of the day in Glee club, apart from Mercedes, she was in Spanish class with Kurt so she would get to hear all about this guy whom Kurt had met and was probably more likely falling madly in love with seeing how Kurt seemed to be going on about him.

"Come on, white boy, let's get to class and you can tell me everything else" Mercedes said, linking arms with Kurt who nodded as the two just about skipped to class by how fast they were walking, unaware of a figure following the two being sure to stay in the shadows to avoid making any attention known to themselves.

Once Kurt and Mercedes reached the Spanish Class and were sitting in their seats, right next to each other, through no fault of their own, Mercedes immediately told Kurt to tell her everything starting from when he had finished.

"Okay" Kurt started again, as he dug out his books for the class, cheeks burning as his thoughts returned to Blaine and his cold hands but nice soft voice.

"Well anyway, after he ordered and even paid for our drinks, he told his name which is Blaine Anderson and I shook his hand, but get this Mercedes, his hand was freezing and it's like 37 degrees out you know but then he asked me my name and I told him then we got our drinks and that's when the rest of the guys came over and Blaine left with them, that's how I found out his last name, cause one of the guys, an Asian with this kind of dark scruffy hair told Blaine to '_move it Anderson'_ or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention and then he left with a wave and I've been in love ever since" Kurt stopped speaking, cheeks burning even more as he realized that Mr Schuester had entered the classroom upon Kurt's last few words but the teacher smiled at him, happy to see Kurt in such a good mood, apparently something good had happened, so he would probably more likely hear about it later on in glee club after Kurt could calm down a little bit from his high on coffee or whatever it was that had caused the boy to become so animated.

"Okay class" Mr Schuester started speaking whilst opening his folders, remembering that he hadn't laid out a lesson plan seeing as it was Friday and he never taught the class on a Friday except sometimes if it were important, but today wasn't.

"It's that usual day, isn't it? Friday so chat amongst yourselves for the period and you may use phones" Mr Schuester stopped speaking upon hearing Kurt's yes sounding throughout the class as everyone else started giggling at the now blushing even more red Kurt whilst Mr Schuester wished them luck before walking out to leave the students to their devices and right away, Kurt pulled his I-Phone out to check up about Blaine.

"Facebook stalking you're new loverboy?" Mercedes asked with a giggle as she pulled her own phone out to text Sam, her boyfriend who was currently sitting at the back of the classroom, looking utterly bored with having to do nothing.

"No" Kurt replied back, ears burning as he opened up Facebook anyway and typed _Blaine Anderson _into the search engine.

Nothing seemed to show up for a few minutes and then finally, some results came through but there seemed to be nothing about a certain sex god with hazel eyes and a killer smile with his dark curly hair.

Kurt started to scroll down the list of _Blaine Anderson's _looking for one that may be Blaine at all but there was absolutely nothing, not even one that looked remotely like the guy he had met at the coffee house, did that mean that Blaine was playing a trick on him, if that really was him name.

Giving up, Kurt decided to Google search _Blaine Anderson_ and had to only wait a few seconds before many results seemed to pop up staring him in the face, all about this boy _Blaine Anderson._

Kurt clicked on the first one that he saw that looked promising enough before he began to read away about some article from a paper that was dated recently.

_"Several years ago, we gave you information stating the disappearance of 18 year old Blaine Edward Anderson but now it seems that there is still no news of the boys whereabouts but a boy of 18 has been found to have the same features as young Blaine and some thought it to be a hoax, though we still have no idea if it is the same young man who disappeared from his home after parents, Blair and Ben passed away in their sleep suddenly even after such good health, Doctor Eduardo Phillips had this to say about the scene of the crime 'it is very weird to have two parents die at the same time whilst their son sleeps in his own bed, but we can assure you that young Mr Anderson had nothing to do with the killings at all, in-fact a few are saying that Mr Anderson would have never hurt a fly, most of us just hope we find him soon.'"_

Kurt looked up from reading the article, mouth wide open to see a figure appear in the doorway to the classroom, but everyone else was too busy with their own work to notice, even Mercedes who was now in Sam's lap as the two had their hourly make-out session as he and the rest of New Directions liked to call it which seemed to piss off Mercedes and Sam to no end but he knew they weren't too angry about it all.

Kurt rubbed his eyes for a moment trying to see if he had been seeing things, but upon noticing that the Asian boy who had addressed Blaine earlier was still standing there, Kurt got to his feet about to ask what was going on, when he was roughly pulled outside by the Asian boy and another boy who looked to be about 19 with golden locks and brown hateful eyes that seemed to be bore right into Kurt's soul making him feel rather uncomfortable to be standing there, held against the wall by the two whilst the stared at him before the golden haired boy began to speak.

"How much do you know?" the boy nearly bellowed as the Asian boy tried to calm him down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let go of me" Kurt tried to work his way out of the older boy's grip but this boy was stronger than he looked, "Please let me go" Kurt pleaded but the older boy was still not letting go despite the fact that he seemed to be calming slightly with the Asian's slow deep breaths.

Finally the older boy relaxed his grip on Kurt for only a minute before his grip tightened again, causing Kurt to wince in pain at been handled so tightly.

"What do you know about Blaine?" The Asian asked in a calmer tone than the older boy who looked ready to punch the living daylights out of Kurt but Kurt was keeping his gaze on the Asian boy, wondering how he could lie his way out of this one.

"And don't even try to think about lying your way out of it" The Asian answered again, making Kurt tremble, how the hell could this guy read his mind like this, what the hell was actually going on?

"Please just answer the question and we shall let you go, Okay, what about this, my name is Wesley Montgomery and this guy who is holding you is Jeremiah Huntley, now will you answer?"

Kurt nodded, now knowing the two boys names, and knowing who he could tell someone about if they ever came near him again.

"Well I know that some years ago, Blaine went missing and he's not been found and also that he doesn't have a Facebook account" Kurt said in answer to Jeremiah and Wesley's questions about what he knew about Blaine, which wasn't too much seeing as how he had just started doing research.

"Wesley, he knows too much" Jeremiah turned to Wesley who looked shaken about the idea that Kurt knew as much as he did before he looked back at Kurt as Wesley raised his eyes to Kurt's once more.

"Kurt, tell no-one what you find out about Blaine, or we shall not be afraid to kill you for it, and watch out for people who may try to get you to blurt out more of the truth, tell no-one, not even closest friends, you must trust no-one" Wesley said as Jeremiah finally let him go and Kurt leaned back against the wall wondering who the hell these two boys were to be telling him that he couldn't tell anyone about Blaine and what he may or may not know about him.

"Kurt" Jeremiah started to speak in a calm tone now as well and Kurt felt himself nodding though wondering slightly how Jeremiah and Wesley knew his name, it may be from Blaine but he couldn't be too sure. "You need to promise us, swear upon your life that you shall tell no-one what you know about Blaine or forever be cursed as something no-one wants to be, please don't let us lose Blaine."

Kurt nodded once again, feeling Jeremiah's pain almost as if it were his own and having a feeling that he would know how it may feel to lose Blaine even though the younger had never met Blaine before today but he felt an instant connection with the boy and thinking about it now, it would probably be really hard himself to be away from the boy for too long.

"I promise" Kurt said with true honesty, Wesley and Jeremiah nodding back in agreement before the two bowed to him and started to walk away but Kurt shouted them back, wondering one thing and one only.

"Can I see Blaine again?"

Wesley was the first to turn around, grim look on his face which Kurt could tell was probably not very good until Jeremiah turned round too, nudging Wesley in the side who instantly cracked a half smile.

"Yes, you may Kurt, but only if you promise to obey by the rules that we are about to set you, okay?" Jeremiah asked of him, Kurt nodding in agreement, when his heart was set to bursting with the fact that he was about to see Blaine again.

"Firstly" Wesley started, holding up one finger for the first item on the list of probably many "When we take you to see Blaine, do not run when you see him, you see when Blaine is in, well the school we attend, he can be slightly different, like he may be more out of character."

"Secondly" Jeremiah took over whilst Wesley raised a second finger in counting "Just like before, tell no-one of what you are about to witness as this is something that cannot get around especially around human's."

Kurt nodded at these two, secretly wondering what the two were talking about before Wesley started to speak once more raising a third finger.

"And thirdly, when we get to the school, do not wander off on your own, because there is a lot of people who won't understand you Kurt and may try to kill you without thinking of the consequences okay?" Kurt nodded once more, Jeremiah and Wesley nodding back to him before Jeremiah took over.

"Leave your stuff here, we shall be back but also, some of the people at the school can smell things like schoolwork and get over-excited so better not to upset the course of the school, and let's go."

Jeremiah turned on his heel, whipping his cell phone out and dialling a number as he walked whilst Kurt hurried after Wesley wondering just how different Blaine was going to be in this school than what he was when Kurt first met him and why Jeremiah and Wesley were telling him to be so safe when he shouldn't really have anything to worry about. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this far, now I know that some of you may have some questions so I will answer as many as I can and if you wish to, when reviewing, you may ask any extra questions you have, Here Is A Few To Start You Off:<p>

**Can The Vampires Go Out In The Sun?: **_Yes they can, they're not too big a fan of it, it's the newer vampire's who find it a bit of a challenge at first but grow used to the bright lights eventually._

**Why Does School-Work Make Vampire's Excited?: **_The newer vampires are the ones most affected by the work as most of them are still in school when they are turned and are wishing to go back to normal so do loads of work and get everything as vampire's are a lot more smarter than they look._

**How Old Are The Vampires?: **_The Oldest of the Vampire's is Eduardo who you should be meeting very soon, he is about 800 years ago and he was changed when he was 21, when they are changed, Vampire's grow slightly older for the first couple of weeks before their growth metabolism stops and they start over again, Eduardo been the oldest took his time in the change and took over when the old leader stepped down._

**Why Can't Kurt Get Blaine Out Of His Mind?: **_When a human meets a vampire for the first time, without knowing what they really are and the human falls for the vampire, being too far away from the one they have fallen in love with can be stressful especially for Kurt seeing as he couldn't find out anything about Blaine and wishes to see him again to know that he is still around. _

**And Now My Last Question, Can Vampire's Eat And Drink Normally?: **_Well I think Blaine's coffee even though he never drunk it answers the question, but yes they can, older vampire can eat a lot less than the younger vampire's, whom are normally known as young fledging's before changing into full-born vampire's once they reach the vampire age of 21, they grow older every 2 years, unlike human's who are every year, vampire's, instead of saying Happy Birthday, go the long way of saying 'It's been One Year and so on since you have been turned.' _

Have fun reviewing.


	2. This Is The Real Blaine Anderson

**(A/U): **Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary: **Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains: **Language, M/M, character death.

_SeddieShortBus: Thanks for being my first reviewer, epp, I'm so happy that I've got a review, thank you very much. -hugs-_

* * *

><p><strong>You're A… A What?<strong>

_This Is The Real Blaine Anderson_

Once Kurt was outside of McKinley with Wesley and Jeremiah by his side, Kurt felt himself being drawn in by the fact that the two walked so close to Kurt that it was almost as if they didn't want to lose him or something, almost like a mother and father would look after a child in the big bad supermarket when out to buy items or food. However, this was a bit more like they were afraid that someone would try to attack Kurt if they two didn't stay close to him and after Jeremiah's shouting match on the phone on the way out of McKinley with someone, Kurt had a feeling that they may need to be extra careful with him around due to Kurt knowing nothing about the school that they were going to be going to so there was no way that he would be able to go out of the line at all, not that he really actually wanted to, seeing as Wesley and Jeremiah were really just there to help him and not get him killed, or something like that, was something that the two had said to him, when agreeing to let him see Blaine again.

Kurt stopped, banging into Jeremiah who had stopped suddenly, only to fish his car keys out of his pocket and press the button, clicking open the locks of a red BMW that looked as if it had never been used before, it looked as if Jeremiah looked after it really well and was actually a really better driver than he was at trying to question someone.

"Hey" Jeremiah snapped annoyed and Kurt had to wonder once again, just how Jeremiah knew what he was saying when he didn't even say anything at all, or so he hoped as Wesley and Jeremiah got into the front of the vehicle and Kurt hopped into the back, cringing when he saw that the back was actually really a mess, empty McDonald's wrappers and drink cups lay kicking about and Kurt moved away from the smell, only resulting in being pressed against the door so he decided to stick his feet out slowly and click his seat-belt into place whilst Jeremiah right away started the car, Wesley lashing his belt into place as Jeremiah done the same before they were speeding down the road at about 70 miles an hour that had Kurt really wondering why they were going at such a speed as he gripped onto the handle of the door, knuckles growing whiter and whiter as his grip intensified before the car began to slow but it was only really Jeremiah making a sharp turn before the car sped up again, making Kurt feel sick to his stomach as he gripped on some more, wondering when it would all be over and finally just as the thought entered his mind, the car started to slow again as it entered a underground car park with loads and loads of fancy, new-like cars lined about with what looked like name plate's alerting each driver to where they were to park.

Jeremiah circled the car park a couple of times before finally pulling into the space that had a name plate directly in front, reading _Jeremiah Huntley, The Second Creation. _

Kurt's mind seemed to grow blank as he read these words wondering what they could possibly mean, before he unbuckled his seat-belt and the next second, his door was being yanked open and a guy of about the same height as Wesley but coloured in skin yet he also looked like he were coming down with the cold with how pale a contrast it was compared to Mercedes was yanking him out of his seat and hugging him tightly.

"Welcome To Dalton, Kurt Hummel, you are free from the smell of mutt so you may pass" The new boy said letting Kurt go who rubbed his arms as like Jeremiah, this guy was stronger than he looked.

Kurt finally looked away from the new guy to see that one of the doors that lead, presumably to the car park was open and two guys were standing at the top of it, whispering about something, one was dark haired with a slight curl to his hair which the other, a blonde tall boy kept on prodding at which caused the other to swat at his hand, blushing all the same before finally he nodded and the blond thudded downstairs but managed to only get so far before the dark haired guy was running after him.

"Jeff, Jeffery, Jeffery Sterling, stop this instance" And just like that, the boy who went by the name of Jeff or Jeffery seemed to come to a sudden stop almost as if someone were pulling on a leash that kept him for moving any further away from the other.

"What did I say, I said you could meet the new boy if you didn't try to squeeze him to death and I know that run, that's the run of squeeze to death run" The dark haired boy yelled as he came to a stop next to Jeff or Jeffery, Kurt was going to go with Jeff since it was shorter and Wesley's name would be shortened to just plain old Wes, Wesley sounded far too formal and preppy.

"Hey" Wesley snapped that second causing Kurt to once again groan inside himself, why the hell could these people read his mind or what-ever the hell it was that they were doing, it was actually kind of creepy seeing them get pissed off at something that Kurt had only said within his head, but why did these people get so pissed off at Kurt for thinking things only.

"Do not worry Kurtsie, wait I can call you that, can't I?" Jeff asked as he turned to Kurt, massive smile on his face as he probably thought he was about to make a new friend out of Kurt, so Kurt nodded his head, his dad sometimes called him by that name and sometimes it annoyed him to no end but hearing this guy Jeff say his name like this, well it was actually kind of cute with the way in which he was acting being so crazy and everything.

"Anyway, Kurtsie, do not worry, you shall find the answers to your questions out soon enough" Jeff continued causing everyone else to groan as if this wasn't a regular occurrence with Jeff, was Jeff like some sort of weird person or something, was he different.

"Nick, pray tell, why the hell can't Mr Jeffery Sterling be as smart in classes as he is when talking to people, it probably wouldn't piss Arthur and Eduardo off so much, but then again, what can't you do to piss Arthur off?" David asked of the dark haired boy, whose name Kurt could now put down as Nick, but these two other names were new to him, Arthur and Eduardo, who the hell were they and why was Jeff pissing them off in class by being so un-intelligent.

"I've really no idea, blame Blaine if you must, he is the one that found Jeff and brought him to me, so I'm pretty much guessing that knowing Blaine and him not caring about anything since Sebastian, he dragged Jeff head-first through a pile of wood and knocked every single one of the poor boy's brain cell's out, but guy's, don't you think we should move into the building, mutt's could be around any-time soon and we all know what happens when they are around" Nick said, as if trying to sound like the authority figure, which he could have been were it not for as soon as Nick stooped speaking, Jeff took off at a fast run, Nick running after him causing them to appear to Kurt almost like tiny little specks as they run into the building, Jeff shouting a lot of gibberish out whilst Nick was yelling at him to _'shut up and get the hell back here.'_ Kurt shook his head at the two, thinking that this was what the two were obviously most likely always like, whilst Jeremiah seemed to debate whether to actually enter the building or not before he seemed to head the other way, out towards the sunlight before beginning to run at full speed down the street and out of sight.

"Good riddance, Jeredick" Wes muttered after Jeremiah's retreating body as he, David and Kurt walked the short distance into the building via the car park door, ending up in a long brightly lit hallway that reminded Kurt of something from Harry Potter, the way in which the red sort of tapestry's hung from the wall bringing a brighter air about the room whilst Kurt couldn't help but notice that un-like the car park with its gleaming, scratch free cars, in the building, black body-like marks smeared the walls that Wes and David only seemed to pass by, not really paying any attention to, until Kurt realized he had fallen behind and started running after them, before he was upon them again.

"Okay, Kurt" David started as the trio reached a brown wooden door through which Kurt could hear loads of noises erupting and people shouting and almost singing "I know Wes and Jeredick taught you the rules of the school and what to do, what not to do, but the one thing that they didn't tell you is, when you get into this room, find Blaine and stick with him, that's really important, stick to Blaine, okay?"

And before Kurt could even nod, David flung the doors open causing everyone inside to look up, seeing Kurt before they began to whisper whilst Kurt tried to ignore them, intent on finding Blaine again, eventually though Kurt caught sight of the dark curly haired boy sitting in a corner phone out as he looked at something whilst Kurt carefully fixed his hair and flattened his clothes before approaching the boy who looked up upon Kurt reaching him, quickly shoving his phone away before standing.

"Kurt? What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine yelled picking Kurt up anyway in a giant hug that caused Kurt to once again, feel like he was about to be crushed until Blaine let go of him, placing him back onto the ground with a silent groan from Kurt which was still heard from Blaine.

"I thought someone told you that I was coming" Kurt replied back quietly, having a weird feeling that even though he was quiet, that Blaine would probably still hear him anyway.

"That's what Jeremiah said, I thought….." Kurt was cut off as Blaine growled and it wasn't playful, it was more of a growl that would be heard by a wild animal before it attacked and Kurt, right away, feeling scared took a step back but was stopped by David who had come up behind him and was now holding him, stopping him from disappearing.

"Don't worry, Blaine will be himself again in a minute or two, ok, Blaine, Jeremiah" Blaine seemed to growl again at the name almost as if he didn't like it, "He's not here, Wes and him brought Kurt here, Kurt wanted to see you and we met Nick and Jeff, who is just as crazy as ever then when we were about to enter, Jeremiah ran for it, he's gone Blaine."

Blaine seemed to calm down now as he heard these words just as Wes let out a loud shout that caused all the other boys to groan.

"Okay, no meeting today, everyone out and could someone please find Jeff, Nick, Andrew, Declan and Trent please, we shall need to talk with them."

All the boys disappeared at these words save for Blaine, Wes and David who sat Kurt down on a soft plush red leather couch that Kurt had only just noticed seeing as before, the room had been filled with loads of boys being really quite quiet and just staring at him, but now it were only himself, Blaine, Wes and David inside the large room.

"Ok Kurt, we are going to tell you something, you have to promise to tell no-one what you find out and also, you must not run as soon as we tell you, okay? If you try to run, Trent will stop you, he's a big guard like guy and you should understand to not get in his way ever and face the wrath of him" Wes said, Kurt nodding just as Blaine sat down next to him, Wes and David pulling seats over to face him and Blaine just as the door re-opened and five guys entered the room, Kurt recognised Nick and Jeff, who waved at him whilst holding onto Nick's hand, straight away whilst the others were a mystery to him, though Kurt had a weird feeling that one of them, a slightly more chubby guy with dark hair and green-like eyes who closed the door behind him and seemed to stand there, hands crossed behind him, was the boy Trent that Wes had told him about.

"Kurt, we'd like to meet you to meet some of our friends and fellow classmates and people like us" David started, before pointing to the first guy, who had bright blonde hair with a look upon his face that looked as if he were trying his hardest to refrain himself from hurting Kurt or anyone one else in the room and brown eyes that seemed to soften and harden as he looked around the room.

"This is Andrew Winston, he is somewhat of a new boy, but we shall explain that better after everyone has been introduced, Andrew meet Kurt Hummel."

Andrew seemed to take in Kurt's appearance before looking at Blaine and nodding.

"If Blaine likes him, I agree but he better not be like Sebastian" Andrew grunted as another of the boys, a young looking guy with long dark hair that reached the nape of his neck and piercing hazel-like eyes, almost like Blaine's but this guys were darker somewhat, stepped on his foot causing Andrew to moan in pain.

"And this is Declan Summers, he is also newish but Andrew is the youngest of us" Wes cut over whilst Kurt sat wondering how that could possibly be, Andrew actually looked older than Declan and the others, but the only thing giving him away was the baby-still look of his face.

"And lastly, the guy standing by the door is Trent Nixon."

So Kurt had been right upon thinking that this guy was Trent, but what was still freaking him out was the fact that every person in this room, looked kind of pale-like, almost like they were all caught with the same disease or something.

"We can assure you Kurt, that we are not sick" Andrew spoke up, causing the others to laugh along with him, there they go again, Kurt thought as Andrew seemed to read his mind.

"Okay Kurt, now you have met us, we need to tell you something very important, the reason we look as we do and act the way we do, is because we are vampires, Vampires who eat human's and drink the blood, we are real" David spoke up again, whilst Kurt right away burst out laughing, he couldn't believe that these guys were trying to play such a cruel trick on him like this.

"Vampires? You really are funny David and what, there's actually were-wolf's that you hate, you absolutely can't get on with and you call them mutts and….."

Kurt stopped speaking as things from the times he had seen the boys seemed to play in his mid, they always sat in the dark, they never seemed to eat things apart from the fact that they always seemed to be drinking something whenever Kurt entered the coffee house and these guys could read his mind, including Blaine.

"Oh Kurt, sorry to disappoint you're little mind battle there but Blainey-boy here can't read your mind, the only reason he knew what to get you this morning was because of me reading your mind" Wes spoke up cutting Kurt's inner monologue short whilst Blaine seemed to glare at Wes for a couple of seconds before returning his gaze to Kurt again.

"Okay" Kurt eventually seemed to calm down a bit as he got some really good questions to ask the guys around him but he was pretty sure that the guys would probably already know the questions he was going to ask before the words left his lips.

"That may be true Kurtsie" Jeff spoke up this time, from where he sat, now directly behind Blaine who was still watching Kurt who was finding it hard not to blush at how the boys gaze seemed to not be leaving his, almost as if Blaine were studying him like Kurt were under a microscope just waiting to be prodded and pocked "But we still wish to hear your question anyway, for Blainey….."

Jeff stopped talking as Nick smacked him upside the head for nearly uttering the same nickname that Wes had given Blaine, obviously Jeff wasn't supposed to use this name or something, did that mean that Jeff wasn't in as high an age or whatever the hell it was that these boys went with.

"Okay, first question, can you guys actually stand to be in the light, because whenever I see you, you are stuck in a corner away from everything else?" Kurt asked, almost regretting it when Andrew and Declan began to laugh their heads off at his question, Blaine quietening them down with small un-heard words and when that didn't work, he just resulted to glaring at them, which seemed to stop the two.

"Sorry about that" Blaine said, returning his gaze to Kurt, large smile on his face and it was now that Kurt caught sight of Blaine's teeth, all the teeth looked slightly sharper but the two canines in-front were the longest and seemed to almost touch the bottom of his mouth when Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back, realizing that this was the first thing that Blaine had said to him since the meeting had begun, and Kurt was finding that he could probably listen to Blaine's voice all day, it just seemed to do something to him that made it impossible to want to be away from the older boy.

"And to answer your question, yes we can go out in the light, but some of our younger vampires like Andrew, Declan and even Jeff, yes I know that he looks older but he is really just a baby in Vampire years can feel light-headed if they spend too much too time out in the sun unless of course they have an adult vampire with them to keep them company, that's why Jeremiah" Blaine seemed to growl at this name again as Nick spoke up this time before returning to normal "went with Wes, Wes was actually going to go with Thad or one of the older vampires but Jeremiah stated he would go since the others didn't show up" Nick finished speaking just as Wes shot to his feet, anger evident in the boy's eyes.

"What the hell, Thad, Katharine, Abigail, Arthur and Flint are not here, I blame Jeremiah" Blaine growled at the name again making Kurt wonder why Blaine didn't like this person so much before Wes continued on like nothing had happened "It's more than likely all his fault, rat bastard."

All the other guys started to laugh at Wes who seemed quite proud of himself, obviously this was something that Wes didn't do often, whereas Kurt knew too many people at _McKinley High School _who swore like they were competing to be a part of the Olympics or something equally crazy like that.

"Wow Wes, you just bet Blaine for a record time of going without swearing, remember that time, we pure pissed him off and Blaine stopped being as dapper as he usually is" Jeff said from his spot, directly behind Blaine who turned round, a grin on his face as Jeff realized that he had forgotten that he was standing as close to Blaine as he was.

"Blaine, no, Blaine, please" Jeff whimpered as Blaine jumped to his feet, Kurt entranced by how fast he moved before he had a hold of Jeff by his shoulders and was throwing him a long distance of towards the window, Kurt now not wanting to piss Blaine off just as Jeff nearly hit the window and the next second, Blaine was behind Jeff holding him by the shoulders again but still managing to look menacing as he got Jeff to apologize to him before the guys were back in their seats, Jeff right away, moving to Nick's side whilst Blaine chuckled, returning his attention to Kurt, who felt blown away by what he had just witnessed.

Had Blaine really lifted Jeff and thrown him such a great distance and then rushed to the other side of Jeff and caught him before Jeff could crash out of the window? Yes he obviously had, Kurt thought as he remembered that just like Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and the rest of the guys in this group, Blaine was a vampire with super-human speed and strength despite being shorter than most guys, Blaine was probably older than most of the guys here too.

"Okay question two" Kurt started, aware that all the drama had stopped and things were going back to normal, well as normal as could be when in a room with a bunch of vampire's, who could attack at any given time.

"How old are you all?"

David went to answer first, seeing as he was the first to open his mouth just as there was a large yell and a figure came flying through the window shattering glass behind them as they fell to the floor before finally getting to their feet, ready to pounce just as a large shout echoed through the room.

"How dare you Jeremiah, first Drake and now Thad, I told you to stop being so childish, you idiotic son of a bitch."

Kurt looked at the figure, tensed now to see that the voice was right, it was indeed Jeremiah standing there, looking quite pissed off with what happening and also looking slightly like he had his own view on something.

"I only done so to stop the little guy from saying too much, he does not deserve to know so much about the newer fledging's and not even Kurt, do you really think that Thad would have kept quiet, once he found out that Kurt was human, would he really have kept the vampire's code of honour, _'thou shall not_ _speak of vampire's when in human's company, thou shall not use their powers unwisely, thou shall not spill secrets for fear of death by power greater than our own.' _So that's why I killed him."

The vampires in the room with Kurt all seemed to growl there and then, causing Kurt to feel scared but he had a feeling that they were all angry at Jeremiah and the fact that he had killed one of the older vampire's, who went by the name of Thad, did that mean that Thad had broken a vampire's code of honour, whatever that was, Jeremiah had said something about some rules, but whether they were actually what Jeremiah had said was another story altogether.

"Blaine" Andrew spoke up as he, Declan, Trent, David, Wes and Nick all rose to their feet to stand behind Jeremiah who had a large smirk on his face as he faced, what Kurt guessed was the older vampire's and rather the one that threw him through the window.

"Get Kurt out of here, he does not need to witness this."

Blaine nodded right away and without a backwards glance, Blaine lifted Kurt onto his shoulder, holding Kurt by his legs and back.

"You would be best to hide your face, you would not like to see what they are going to do" Blaine said calmly quickly heading out of the room and down to the car park, before heading along to a parked and engine ready car that was parked in one of the spaces near where Jeremiah's was, but this name plate read, _Blaine Anderson, the creator of Nicholas, Jeremiah, Drake and Declan._

Kurt also couldn't help but notice that though Nick and Declan's name's stood out strong and bold underneath Blaine's own name, the names of Jeremiah and Drake, whoever this was, were a lot different for Jeremiah's name was nearly scraped out and from where Kurt, who Blaine had now placed on the ground as he checked the car out, was standing, it was almost as if the name was spelt, _Jeredick, _wasn't that the same name that Wes and David had given Jeremiah earlier after Jeremiah had run off, yes he was pretty sure it was, whilst the other name Drake, had a sharp black line through it and underneath in reddish black lettering were spelt the words _'Dead, Age 4, May he be forever immortal.'_

Kurt looked away from the plate and towards Blaine who was bent down beside the car, sniffing it as if looking for something before he turned towards Kurt and beckoned him over, indicating everything was fine.

Kurt slowly walked over to the car, just as Blaine jumped in the driver's side, buckling himself in just as Kurt himself got into the car beside the presumably older boy who reached over and buckled Kurt's seat-belt also before Kurt could even say anything else or do anything.

"Thanks" Kurt said in a half-whisper as Blaine started the car, before proceeding to reserve out of the space and it was now that Kurt noticed that like Jeremiah, Blaine drove like a mad-man but un-like Jeremiah, Blaine was driving a truck-like car that had space for another few people in the back.

"The others will meet up with us once it is all over" Blaine said as they shot out of the car park and onto the dimly-lit street which Kurt thought was a bit strange, hadn't the street been a lot lighter earlier though he was guessing that a long period of time had passed since he had been inside Dalton, slowly pulling his phone out, Kurt checked the time and saw that this was true, it was half past four in the afternoon, school had been over for at least an hour and a half, and he had three missed calls from Mercedes, Finn and his dad, they must be really worried about him.

Blaine, finally stopped the car a far distance away from the car park before he sat there for a couple of minutes, finally turning to Kurt who looked away, blushing at Blaine's intense gaze.

"You want to know what will happen to Jeremiah, don't you?" Blaine finally said as Kurt looked back round to see that Blaine was still staring at him as if trying to make him disagree.

"How… How did you know?" Kurt asked, as he remembered Wes saying that Blaine couldn't read his mind at all, so how was it that Blaine could now know what it was that he was thinking?

"I may not be able to read your mind Kurt, but I can read expressions and you looked like you were really worrying what was going to happen to Jeredick, well I can tell you, only if you promise not to scream, okay?" Blaine asked and after Kurt nodded in return, Blaine looked around himself, probably making sure that they were alone before he began to speak.

"Jeremiah, is going to be tried through Vampire court and then when found out guilty which he most definitely will be, Jeremiah will be hung. He will die."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Questions In Reviews:<strong>

_Questions from __SeddieShortBus_

**Coffee used as blood?: **_When the vampire's drink coffee, they are actually drinking just coffee, they can drink things like this, the older vampire's don't think as much of it as younger and newer vampires who are un-sure of what they are going to be like._

* * *

><p>I know that some people will have quite a few questions to ask now after reading this chapter, and you can do this when reviewing my story, but for any other questions, here is some to help you:<p>

**Why Is it that everyone can read Kurt's mind apart from Blaine?: **_You'll just have to keep reading to find out about that all._

**Why is Jeremiah getting sent to Vampire court for killing Thad?: **_He broke one of the vampire rules and must be tried to find out if he shall be let off or killed for the death of another vampire._

**Who are Eduardo & Arthur?: **_Another one that you shall need to keep reading to find out about but what I can say is that they are powerful vampires and make the rules that Jeremiah spoke of in this chapter._


	3. He's Gone The Lying Cheating Idiot Got A

**(A/U):**Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary:**Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains:**Language, M/M, character death.

* * *

><p><strong>You're A…. A What?<strong>

_He's Gone, The Lying Cheating Idiot Got Away_

"Vampires have courts?" Kurt asked in a small voice, seeming to ignore everything that Blaine had said after the part about vampire courts, and what would happen to Jeremiah after the court hearing.

"Yeah, Jeremiah will be tried within one after Eduardo is called in to solve any damage between our group of vampires and the elders. To kill an elder is actually a very serious offense. I could even…."

Right that second, Blaine's words were caught off as a thunderous noise erupted from behind Kurt, the noise actually sounded like that of an elephant or a few hundred of them, landing onto the back of Blaine's truck.

Kurt jumped at the noise and had only a few minutes in order to calm his nerves before a second noise, much like the first erupted causing Kurt to open his mouth as if to scream but was stopped as a loud cry of _'shush' _came from behind him and before he knew what was going on, a hand was clamped tightly across his mouth stopping him from uttering said scream.

"Kurt, please refrain yourself from screaming unless next time, you wish to have a very cranky and annoyed fledging in the form of Jeff on your heels when you try to do so, okay?" A voice spoke and Kurt found himself nodding as he recognised Nick's voice before the hand let go of his mouth and Kurt turned in his seat to see that standing beside Nick, arms crossed but a smile on his face non-the-less was David.

"Nick, David" Blaine started as he hoped out of the car to talk with the two whilst Kurt stayed inside, not really knowing what he could actually do when placed in with a group of vampires.

"What will happen with Jeremiah?" Blaine finally found himself asking as Kurt watched Nick and David look at each other for a few minutes as if trying to silently tell the other to begin before there was a few more loud noises and Kurt looked back round to the back of the truck to see Wes, Declan, Andrew, Jeff and Trent standing behind Nick and David, all with their arms crossed over their chests as if waiting for something, so Kurt opened his door obviously thinking that it was himself that they were waiting for and the next second, he was standing beside Blaine as the vampire, sped round to his side before speeding back round to the side where the other vampires were standing, Blaine obviously looking like he wanted to find out what was going on.

"Partly good news and partly bad news, which would you like first?" Declan asked as he jumped down from the back of the truck to stand in-front of Blaine and Kurt, who couldn't help but notice how like Declan, all the other vampires kept their glances on him, but really Kurt thought as Blaine went to answer the question, where was he going to go anywhere in a hurry.

"The bad news please, Declan, what has Jeredick done this time that he has not done before" Blaine answered, arm coming up to curl around Kurt's waist and Kurt had to blink and mentally pinch himself a couple of times to make sure that this was actually true, this was really happening. Kurt finally found himself knowing that all this was actually really happening as Declan scratched the back of his neck for a little second before finally speaking.

"Jerem….." Declan started to say but was cut off as Wes elbowed him in the side and he started his sentence again, whilst Wes was whispering something to him that Kurt couldn't understand because of it looking like he were not to know about it, almost.

"Jeredick got away, just before Eduardo arrived, Arthur and Flint took Thad back to headquarters, he's actually going to be fine, Jeredick didn't kill him like he thought he had, but he got away and Eduardo is like super pissed, he arrived just minutes before we were about to leave to come find you and Kurt, and after Arthur explained everything to him, he got really angry and looked ready to kill until Katharine and Abigail showed up. Things are not good at Dalton currently though, not good at all" Declan finished speaking and Kurt took this moment to watch Blaine who looked like so many thoughts were going through his mind due to how his eyes kept growing darker and darker until they returned back to the warm hazel colour that Kurt had gotten so used to seeing Blaine look at him with but now the older boy was looking straight ahead as he thought about something before finally he seemed to make his mind up about that something.

"Wes, take Kurt home, I'm going to talk to Eduardo, keep him safe" Blaine let go of Kurt who felt his face flush as he realized that Blaine had been holding him without even thinking about it, but now that was different, now Blaine was different, he was going to fix something that had happened and since Jeremiah was one of the guys that Blaine had created then that meant that he should have more control.

Wes only seemed to nod at these words before Blaine throw him the keys from the truck-car and Wes stepped in, starting the car to wait for Kurt, who started to walk away, but he was stopped as Blaine approached him.

"Be careful Kurt, please and tomorrow go straight to school, I don't want you to get killed ok? Wes or David or someone will keep an eye on you at home and school, just don't do anything reckless" Blaine finished speaking before he slowly leant in, turning his head to the side and Kurt done the same as their lips met and Kurt couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he felt the coldness of Blaine's lips against his own, but before he knew what was happening, Blaine had pulled away with a final _'be safe'_ before he proceeded to speed all the way back to Dalton, the others following him whilst Wes honked the horn of Blaine's car making Kurt jump before he remembered and ran to the passenger's side, jumping in and buckling his seat belt.

* * *

><p>Red, that was the only colour that actually seemed to be making sense to Jeremiah, he was seeing red, he was angry, no more than that, Jeremiah Stephen Huntley was pissed off, for firstly that little moron Thad Harwood had to be the one who heard about Kurt being human and being involved with a group of vampires then he had almost tried to get everyone else into trouble by wanting to go tell Eduardo and maybe other things, who actually knew what his problem was, but Jeremiah could tell it wasn't good.<p>

So of course, he had tried to stop the guy and thought he had killed Thad until Declan had informed Arthur and Flint that Thad was actually still alive so the two elder vampire's took Thad back to headquarters where he could just imagine that moron telling everyone about Kurt, but Jeremiah wasn't going to let that happen, and that was why he was here.

Jeremiah took a final sigh in and out before reaching up and knocking on the door of a red brick building that looked as if it had not been used in years and years, but Jeremiah knew differently, this house was disguised this way in order to stop people from being attracted to it. And this house was where Jeremiah would fix things once and for all.

That second the door opened with a loud creak and Jeremiah smirked, teeth shinning in the bright light as he saw who he had come to see. Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"So, why exactly does Blaine need to go and talk to this Eduardo guy anyway?" Kurt asked, only ten minutes after the drive had started, unlike Blaine and Jeremiah, Wes actually drove like a sane person but maybe the reason behind that was not to get them killed if something were to run into their path or maybe Wes just really sucked at driving.<p>

"Excuse me, but would you please mind keeping your thoughts to yourself, it hurts and to answer your question, Blaine is sort of what you would call a sort of elder vampire, he's been around longer than me and David anyway and Eduardo normally always listens to him, even after what Jeremiah done many years ago, before we moved to Ohio that is. He will be ok" Wes finished speaking, turning his attention back to the road, as he had been shooting small glances towards Kurt as he spoke, almost as if he thought that Kurt would try and jump out of the car if he heard anything that he didn't like at all.

Kurt nodded to himself as Wes finished speaking, whilst many other questions entered his mind, such as, was Wes going to take him straight back home, but what about his baby?, stuck in the car park all night, no he couldn't let his poor car suffer that way, unless one of the jocks had threw a brick through the window whilst he had been gone, it wouldn't really surprise him if they had, that was the sort of thing that the monkey-like jocks of _McKinley High_ were known for, but Kurt really hoped that they hadn't touched his car.

"Kurt?" Wes spoke up as they turned a corner leading past _McKinley_, "I'm not leaving you here, Blaine gave me orders to keep you safe and that is what I shall do, we shall go straight to your house and I or David will take you to school in the morning, just don't argue with me, okay?"

Kurt nodded straight again, knowing that there was no way that he would be arguing with the older vampire, especially after the way that Blaine had informed Wes to keep himself safe and stay at the house and his school, but how the hell were David and Wes going to stay at his school without being caught and people thinking that they were from a rival school here to cause disruptions.

"Kurt, stop worrying" Wes said, once more reading his mind as they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway and Wes cut the engine before he opened the door to Kurt's side, who got out and walked up the short distance to his front door, whilst behind him, he could hear the car's engine start up again as Wes moved the car from the Hudson-Hummel's front drive to a street further down the road.

Kurt opened the door of his house and was instantly bombarded as Finn came into his view.

"Dude, where the hell have you been, Mum and Burt's been worried sick, and so was I, I phoned you and so did Mercedes when we noticed that you went missing from school, so answer my question, where the hell have you been?" Finn asked, Kurt only closing the door to the house behind him before answering Finn who looked like he had many other questions to ask but was waiting before Kurt answered his very first question to start with the others.

"I wasn't feeling all too great in Spanish and Mr Schue lets us do whatever we want on Friday's so I went out for a bit and I went to _The Lima Bean_ again, then I was talking to a guy there and I lost track of time" Kurt lied, hating the fact that he had to do so, but Wes's voice from earlier came into his thoughts as he thought this _'you must trust no-one' _which included his family and friends, he couldn't trust them with the knowledge that he had within him, no-one else could know apart from himself, he_ 'knew too much'_ as Jeremiah had said before, but then again, Kurt thought as Finn seemed to take this answer as an okay one, did he really know as much as he really actually did think that he did, or were other people keeping things from him, things that he had no control over and would only found out, maybe at a later date. Maybe, just maybe, the vampire's would trust him more once they got to know him better.

"Okay thanks for telling me Kurt, but you really should have picked up your phone, I was really worried, you're my brother dude, that's what we do for each other, okay?" Kurt could only nod as Finn called the two of them brothers, Finn's mom and his dad may have only been married for a matter of months but it still shocked him when Finn started actually acting like a real brother, un-like what he had been last year when Kurt had gotten his dad and Finn's mom together, he could still hear Finn's words from that time ringing in his ears sometimes _'faggy blanket.'_ And then of course, his dad had gotten into a big fight with Finn about it but things were back to normal now, or rather as normal as actually could be.

"I'm going to go downstairs, start my routine" Kurt stated as he slowly turned away from Finn who could only nod this time as Kurt started the walk down towards his room and where he was guessing Wes was currently.

Once Kurt was in his and Finn's room, he shut the door and flicked on the light switch to see that the room was actually really empty and looked like no-one had touched it since Kurt this morning before he left for school, well apart from Finn's side that looked like it had went through a hurricane again though that was actually a good thing, better than what it was usually as it normally had the feel that the room had been hit by a hurricane and then had a tsunami kick in as well, leaving Finn's room like that. Today however, Finn seemed to get the message.

"Hello?" Kurt called out silently, wondering if Wes or that were actually around and if he were hiding just in-case Finn or his dad or even Carole, his step-mom happened to come into the room and see a stranger, just sitting on Kurt's bed without being allowed entry to the room or even the house.

"Hello, is anyone…..?" Kurt started to say something else but was cut off by a hand being covered over his mouth as someone whispered a single word _'shush'_ into his ear making him look down at the hand covering his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Vadiv?" Kurt mumbled from behind the hand and instantly David who had a large smile on his face, let go of Kurt who glared at David for a second before he just shook his head and sat down on his bed, gesturing at David to sit down, and David done so but seemed to be very on edge as if he didn't like being alone somewhere that wasn't Dalton.

"What are you even doing here?" Kurt blurted out as soon as David sat on Finn's computer chair and slid it over towards Kurt "I mean, Wes dropped me off here and he said that you and himself would be taking me to school in the morning but I didn't expect you to be here, right here, right now" Kurt finished his sort of monologue and David only seemed to sit there for a few seconds before he ran a hand through his hair or rather, what hair there was on his head before he finally answered Kurt's question.

"Wes was going to stay but something happened up at _Dalton_ and since Wes is older than me and seen as the more of a leader type than everyone else at _Dalton_, he was of course sent to see if he could try and stop it at all but who knows with the guys who started whatever it was that happened, things like this don't normally happen at _Dalton_ but when they do, things get really ugly, pretty quickly" David stopped speaking as he heard something and Kurt stopped also, hearing something that sounded like a floorboard creaking before it went away and David relaxed once more, his face taking on a sort of cheery look.

"What?" Kurt asked after only a few minutes of being given that look by David, who looked away and began to chuckle to himself before looking back at Kurt, who was starting to feel really confused right about now, what the hell was David laughing at and how did it involve himself, wait was there something on his face, did he do something stupid, was he sitting weird?

"No, No and No Kurt, actually I'm very surprised in you Kurt, I would have thought after the fact of Blaine kissing you that you would have had questions to ask, like loads and loads of questions, but it seems that I'm actually wrong, shock horror there eh?" David tried to stop himself from laughing again as Kurt just glared at the boy before finally deciding that David was right, he did have a lot of questions to ask about what Blaine had done.

"David…." Kurt started, unsure how to continue with the said question before he began to think about what had happened today and finally came up with a question that seemed appropriate for what was going on. "Why did Blaine kiss me and I want an honest answer, not just a load of crap about something in the air or that, so why did he do it?"

David seemed to stare off into space for a few minutes and Kurt thought that maybe David hadn't heard him before David turned to look at him and began speaking.

"Blaine hasn't been very romantic with anyone at all Kurt for a few years now, in-fact the last time that he was, was before we came to Ohio, there was this guy Sebastian Smyth who was in our old school and he told us all that he was a vampire there to help us with a mission that we were involved in, everyone believed him including Blaine but me and Wes weren't too sure about him, he just seemed to dapper, almost a fake, and whenever he was talking, it were almost like he had a sort of façade on which struck a little bit of suspicion with us _Warblers_ and…. Kurt, why the hell are you laughing?"

Kurt, who had been listening intently to what David had to say, stopped listening as soon as David had said us _Warblers_, was this boy for real, had he really called their group of vampires _Warblers_ after the tiny birds that Kurt had seen before.

"I'm sorry David, but _Warblers_ really?" And with that, Kurt who had been trying to calm down his laughing fit, started it all up again when David still just stared at him, as if to say, _'yes that is the name of our group, why?'_, still not understanding why exactly Kurt was laughing before it seemed to hit him slightly, many people had laughed at their name before as they had named themselves after tiny birds but they had big hearts and never let someone down.

"Kurt, please I need you to listen to me here, we grew even more suspicious of Sebastian whilst Blaine fell more and more in love with him until one day, Sebastian turned on us and he along with Jeremiah made a plot to try and kill Blaine, and the only way you could kill a slightly older vampire is to shoot them through the neck, it affects them and causes them to burn badly, a younger vampire, will simply burst into flames cause they are more badly affected until they can do no more and just die."

David stopped speaking for a minute, as he struggled to keep his breathing even, he looked as if he were about to start crying before David carried on and Kurt forgot about David's look seconds ago.

"Anyway, that day, Jeremiah flew to us and told us that there was a problem, not too far away from where we were living, of course, there was absolutely nothing there and we were about to leave when Sebastian came out of nowhere armed with his gun, which he just pointed straight at Blaine, who stood ready to take what was going to happen to him, like the dapper man he is…." David's voice seemed to waver again as he hastily rubbed his eyes, breathing deeply a few more times before he seemed to calm down "Sebastian shot at Blaine straight away and one of Blaine's fledging's, a boy who went by the name of Drake Evans, pushed Blaine out of the way….. Drake was killed. Instantly."

David stopped, his story finished as he looked away from Kurt for the first time since speaking up about what had happened whilst all Kurt could do was look straight ahead, thinking about what he had heard, a guy Sebastian had tried to kill Blaine, the Blaine he hadn't stopped thinking about since this morning, but a fledging Drake, could this perhaps be the same Drake, whose name was crossed out on Blaine's name plate, the boy who had died _'aged 4' _and had a little bit saying _'may he be forever immortal'_.

"That's the same one" David chocked out, but this time Kurt managed to chaste himself this time from wondering why David had read his mind, he knew the answer to that, they all could except Blaine, who it seemed could read people's facial expressions and nothing more, but why was Blaine so different than the other guys, what had happened to Blaine after the guy Drake had died.

"I'll only say this Kurt, after Drake died, we all found ourselves un-happy but Blaine felt it the most, firstly one of his own fledglings had betrayed him and with Sebastian no less, a guy that he thought he loved then not to mention there was also the factor of Drake's death, you see Kurt when a vampire's fledging dies, the creator feels a sort of break in their chest almost as if they have died also, it wasn't until Blaine witnessed and talked to you today that he actually smiled for the first time in, oh about 40 or more years, but I shall not tell you how old Blaine is really, in vampire years though Blaine is 185, you really don't want to know hold old Blaine is really, it would shock you" David said with a slight chuckle and Kurt was about to reply back that _'yes he really did want to know hold Blaine really was' _just as there was a creek on one of the floorboards followed by another as Kurt became aware of the fact that Finn was starting to come downstairs to go to his bed.

"Finn's coming, my step-brother is coming downstairs" Kurt all but whispered to David, who vanished quicker from sight than Kurt could say just about any word that he had ever heard or looked up in the dictionary due to David being a lot faster at hiding than other boys his ages, though David wasn't like other boys his age due to the fact that he was a vampire and yes that did give them an advantage but it also made it harder for Kurt as he had to hide all this as he scrambled to his walk-in bathroom and hurriedly started applying his night cream hopping that Finn wouldn't wonder why he wasn't already in his bed.

Kurt, thought that maybe god was actually listening to him this time, as Finn simply walked in, saying nothing about Kurt still being in the bathroom before he realized that his oaf of a step-brother was so tired that he couldn't tell the difference between a booklet and a pamphlet, not that it really actually made any difference when he was awake and for this Kurt was grateful and was even more as he waited a few minutes before he heard Finn's snoring alerting him to the fact that Finn was in bed and fast asleep, so Kurt slowly flicked off the bathroom light and walked into his own room to see a figure dart by in the dark with a silent thanks as David slipped out of the room, Kurt smiling to himself as he, for the first time ever, fell asleep outside of his covers and with his clothes still on, but he was just too tired to think about anything else at that moment in time, not even what Blaine might be doing at the moment was alerting him, the only thing he could think about, was the morning and if but also how it would be different. But not just for him. But for everyone. Everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions In Reviews:<strong>

_Questions from Nicole_

**Jealously From Blaine: **_You can bet that there will be some jealously as Blaine finds himself trying to stop himself from feeling the way he does about Kurt, but you shall need to keep reading to see just how that comes into the story._

* * *

><p>Hope you are enjoying and have fun leaving a review, remember if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.<p> 


	4. Do Not Cross Me

**(A/U): **Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary: **Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains: **Language, M/M, character death.

_Thank you so much to SeddieShortBus, Nicole and tarathesecond for getting my story to four reviews, love you guys so much xx_

* * *

><p><strong>You're A... A What?<strong>

_Do Not Cross Me_

Kurt awoke the next morning, feeling really refreshed and sort of freaked as he noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, until finally everything started making sense to him again of what had happened yesterday to cause him to be this way.

First there was the incident out _The Lima Bean_ with the stupid Neanderthal, Seth, from his own school then meeting Blaine who bought his drink for him and was cold to the touch.

Then there was Jeremiah and Wes appearing at _McKinley _after he had been looking up to find out anything about Blaine, so Jeremiah and Wes took him to _Dalton_ where he saw Blaine again and met the other guys, Nick, Declan, Trent, David, Andrew and Jeff before he found out that they were vampires who drank blood and killed animals and humans, but for some peculiar reason, he was unaffected by all of this.

Thirdly, there was the whole matter of Jeremiah, who ran away before the other guys could enter the school, or whatever it was, killing an elder vampire who went by the name of Thad, well supposedly killing him rather as after Blaine had taken him away from the fight that probably broke out among the vampires and the elders which would not be a good sight for a plain old human to see, though the question of why was lost on Kurt, all he really knew right this moment was that Thad wasn't going to die after all as that was what Declan had told Blaine, and Blaine had left to go and talk with a guy Eduardo who was the leader of the vampires apparently, but before he had left, Blaine had kissed him after telling Wes to keep Kurt safe before turning to Kurt himself and telling him to also be very safe, Wes had taken him home where Finn had, right away badgered him for all the details about where he had disappeared to after leaving school like that and Kurt was forced to lie to keep his new friends safe.

And lastly, there was the story that David had told him last night, after Wes had had to head back to Dalton to sort something out about what had happened with Jeremiah and David was sent to look after him as Wes was more of a leader than David in a way, but then David had been joking up to a point and then when Kurt decided to ask David why Blaine had kissed him, making sure that David didn't lie to him, he was told the story of the poor boy Drake, one of Blaine's fledglings, whatever that actually meant and how Drake had leapt into harm's way just before Blaine's ex Sebastian tried to kill him by shooting Blaine through the neck, a apparently useful place for killing a vampire, not that Kurt could ever find himself doing such a thing but then he came to find out that, that day a part of Blaine died inside but now that Kurt was there, it was almost like Blaine was beginning to be himself again, though Kurt didn't know what Blaine was like before, he only had the memories of yesterday, this was all.

"Kurt" Kurt's inner monologue was cut off as he heard his step-brothers voice come from the bottom of the stairs, "You up yet?"

Kurt began to nod his head in return, before remembering that Finn wouldn't see him doing so when he would still be pretty much half-asleep so Kurt simply replied back with _'Yeah, is everything okay?'_

There was no answer for a couple of minutes and Kurt began to wonder if maybe Finn had went back up the stairs but the next second he heard a second pair of feet and a second voice that was one he hadn't heard since yesterday.

"I didn't think that Kurt would sleep for so long after what you told me about him" The voice carried through the door and Kurt had to stop himself from shouting back _'shut up'_ just as the door to his and Finn's room opened, Finn walking in with Wes in tow.

"Dude, seriously, you need to get your butt up, this dude Wes is here as he's a new student, was this the guy you were talking to yesterday cause from the way you were talking, it was almost like you had a crush on the guy or something but…"

"FINN!" Kurt cut Finn with a loud shout and one of his signature diva glares which was just about the only thing that Finn seemed to understand as he headed back up-stairs leaving Kurt to talk to Wes, who looked different without the uniform on, instead Wes was today wearing a white button up shirt and dark jeans but the thing that really caught Kurt off guard was the fact that he was looked really flushed almost as if he had been hit by a heat wave or something like that, but Kurt knew that just couldn't happen at all, Wes, just like Blaine, David and the others was a vampire who were constantly cold skinned and as far as Kurt was aware they were also always pale looking.

"Kurt, you know there is sometimes when I like the fact that I can read your mind because of the fact that you may be in trouble one time, but it's now that I don't like it as much" Wes said with a mock look of hurt on his face that caused Kurt to shake his head at the older boy before jumping out of his bed, heading towards his walk-in bathroom throwing back a _'be back in 10'_ to Wes who shouted back 'okay' leaving Kurt to get ready for the new day of school.

* * *

><p>"So I take it that you are here for an actual reason?" Sebastian asked as soon as Jeremiah was sitting down in the living room of the house that Sebastian had made for himself after all these years and Jeremiah couldn't help but feel jealous at how good it looked. There was a large low down red leather couch against the far back wall that Sebastian had seated himself in, sprawling across it, almost like a cat of some sort whilst next to that was a smaller but still comfy, red leather seat that Jeremiah sat in as he faced Sebastian who's head was turned to the blank screen of the 50" flat screen television that hung on the fawn coloured wall next to which was a sort of square cut out shape in the wall in which sat a brand spanking, never been touched or used apparently play-station 3 with about five controllers all in different colours and sizes, most were about the size of Jeremiah's hands put together and ranged from black to grey to white to even dark red with a thin scratch-like line down the side, but Jeremiah knew it was for show and was actually a sign of Sebastian's control, this controller was Sebastian's favourite even though having never been touched, and then there was the other controllers that were roughly the size of a car steering wheel and these two were both grey in colour, sitting almost harmlessly with the other things.<p>

However, the one thing that always got Jeremiah was the small child size, vintage fireplace sitting in a corner, neglected of use and looking very out of place with all the other very expensive and top market items that Sebastian had littered about his living room.

"Yes" Jeremiah finally answered, tearing his eyes away from the scene in-front of him. "I do have a reason and this one involves something greater than any of us could have ever dreamt about. What I speak of is as follows….."

Sebastian seemed to throw Jeremiah a look that almost seemed to say, _'could you actually please just hurry the hell up and tell me'_ that caused Jeremiah to smirk, glad that he had seemed to piss Sebastian off in such a way that he was anticipating the next thing that Jeremiah would utter and now it was time for him to deliver the final blow and get on a good page with Sebastian.

"This task involves the killing of one Blaine Anderson. A feat that was tried once before, but because of Drake, we were flawed, however, now nothing can stop us, we are…."

* * *

><p>"…..Here" Wes said with a little sigh as he stopped the car outside <em>McKinley High School <em>ready to start the day and hopefully fitful his promise to Blaine to keep Kurt safe from everything that may happen to him, be it bullied or something else.

"Thanks Wes" Kurt started, going to head out of the car and retrieve his bag and jacket from Mercedes who had took them home with her the previous day, after Kurt's disappearance that only few actually knew much about, however before Kurt could get very far, Wes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder sending a shiver through Kurt as he felt the coldness run through him, he had not felt that feeling since yesterday when Blaine had shook his hand in _The Lima Bean_, and now the feeling of something off was back, but this time around Kurt knew the real reason behind why they were so cold.

"Kurt, please just be careful, I promised Blaine that I wouldn't let anything hurt you and god forbid it if we get separate subjects, but if that does happen, I want you to meet me at the end of each class and show me the way to the next, I'll take you to yours first and then I'll go to mine, promise me Kurt." Kurt could only nod his head in agreement at what Wes had to say about this, as Kurt was painfully aware of how much Wes looked up to Blaine and everyone else, heck loads of people looked up to Blaine even though he was shorter than most people, which was actually a start seeing as Kurt always felt like the smallest.

About twenty minutes later, Wes was set up with his own timetable, enabling him and Kurt to compare timetables to find out where each was, currently though Kurt was sitting in French, next to one of the other jocks, Azimio, who was best friends with Karaofsky who was a right douche to everyone, but mostly to the glee club and especially Kurt himself.

Azimio was currently sitting bored out of his mind as Kurt spoke in French, the language coming easy to him after his five minute _Celine Dion_ melody, only last year during the cheerio's competition, about his achievements whilst Azimio just looked out of the window, his dark eyes wildly moving from left to right as he done so whilst he had his hands almost covering his ears so Kurt could only really see the dark skinned back of Azimio's head with his very short, almost David-length, dark hair as he didn't pay a word of attention to Kurt, so Kurt decided to try something else, just for plain old fun.

"Azimio" Kurt whispered to the jock whose eyes left the window to turn their menacing glare on him, "could you please repeat what I am about to say, okay,_ '__Mon nom est__Azimio__, je suis un__jock__grosse__moche et__I love New__Direction'" _(My name is Azimio, I'm a big ugly jock and I love New Directions"

Azimio, somehow managed to repeat the words that Kurt had to say, though he tripped over them a few times, but and the big but was that Kurt was so glad that Azimio didn't understand a single word he had just said, Kurt thought as he headed out of the French room at the sound of the bell, so Azimio couldn't get his own back and punch his lights out or worse.

Kurt started to walk along the hallways, feeling slightly pumped, he had just made a jock make fun of himself without the jock even realizing so and now he was on his way to meet up with Wes who was currently in Calculus, a subject that Kurt would never dare think about going near, and next the two were in Spanish, so at least Kurt would have someone with a bit of knowledge to talk to, Wes was a vampire after all and would probably have taken not only Spanish but probably all of the subjects that were listed on the timetable, many times before. Kurt was still not sure how old Wes really was, but he could guess, it was a few hundred.

Kurt slowed down as he reached his destination and saw that the class was still inside, Wes sitting near the front as the teacher seemed to finally sense that the bell had in-fact rung to let them out, Kurt smirking to himself as he saw just how bored Wes looked upon coming out of the classroom to meet up with Kurt.

"Well that was the most boring fifty minutes of my whole entire life, and I've got a lot of years to have been through this" Wes said with a an actual yawn as he rubbed his forehead almost as if he were thinking to himself, what the heck was that.

"That my friend" Kurt replied, making Wes look up from the floor of the school "Was a class at _McKinley High School, 'the easiest school in the world'_, seriously though it makes Kindergarten look challenging and I'm pretty sure that not many of the students in this school understood very much in that day and age either" Kurt said, Wes laughing along under his breath as he tried to get his head around what he had been in for fifty full minutes, a class where no-one knew the answers apart from Wes but the teacher had bored him to death, not literary as he was already that way but rather bored him to tears with how his voice just seemed to go straight through one ear and out the other, he was pretty sure he wouldn't remember any of this and he had just spent most of his time texting Blaine whilst the teacher didn't give a crap, in-fact most of the students spent the period of the lesson either texting friends or passing notes back and forth, most of these being about him as he had read their minds whilst texting Blaine who was happy to hear that he joined Kurt's school and also that he would be by that afternoon just to make sure everything was still _'a' _okay.

"Well hopefully the next class will be better than that rubbish, how was French?" Wes asked as the two headed up a small staircase to the first floor where Spanish was situated which Wes thought was pretty silly seeing as how French was on the ground floor along with Calculus, Biology and a few other subjects that Wes wasn't really looking forward to going over all over again.

"It wasn't really all that bad, this guy that I sit next to though told me that he was a big ugly jock and liked our glee club New Directions, though that could have had something to do with the fact that he's a right idiot and I got him to say all that as he doesn't understand a word of French" Kurt replied with a grin on his face that stayed up until a large beefy guy walked by shoving Kurt into a nearby locker that seemed to make all the lockers shudder and vibrate in motion.

"Hey, what was that for?" Wes turned to the beefy guy who was still walking by but stopped when he heard Wes's words and turned round to the smaller boy, whilst Kurt instantly tried to get Wes to back away from this guy.

"Wes, come on" Kurt almost begged as Wes continued to stare down Karaofsky whilst the jock turned his brown eyes on Wes, his short brown hair looking as if the jock had just exited the gym.

"Oh the fag? He deserved it, he should really keep his fairy dust elsewhere and not flaunt it about the whole school, fags like that don't deserve to be happy" Karofsky said with a laugh that caused Wes to clench his fists by his side looking ready to punch someone, probably the guy right in-front of the two of them whilst Kurt was intent on getting Karofsky and Wes away from one another so they didn't try to kill each other.

"Wes…." Kurt tried again, annoyed when the vampire paid no heed to him and just continued to stare Karofsky down who was starting to look kind of freaked out now that he knew Wes was staring at him.

"What are you looking at freak?" Karofsky finally belted out, hands raised to push Wes back into the same lockers as Kurt had been against, minutes ago, when a figure came out of nowhere crashing the unknown person and Karofsky into the far corner of the lockers as they went flying, the unknown person from throwing all their body weight into pushing Karofsky and Karofsky, well because he was such an idiot and would be pushed easily.

Wes seemed to break out of whatever he was doing there and then as he shot forward at vampire speed and grabbed the unknown person, dragging them backwards towards where Kurt stood, still slightly shocked at what exactly had happened.

"Arthur" Wes whispered to the unknown person who seemed to be called Arthur as Kurt could now tell due to the fact of Wes saying it, though Wes could be saying a wrong name to stop people from wondering but after a look around, Kurt became very aware of the fact that they only people that were actually in the corridor were himself, Wes, Karofsky, who was now starting to get up very, very slowly, and this new guy, Arthur, if that was really his name. "Calm down."

It was now that the guy, who Kurt was going to refer to as Arthur until he found out if that was his right name or not, turned around to face Kurt, who nearly stepped back in fright as he saw what Arthur looked like, he had a thin face but what caught Kurt off guard was the brown curly hair, kind of like Blaine's but it was a lot more so, almost what Blaine would like if he were to grow his curly hair out a bit more, and hazel eyes that also seemed to almost bore into his soul, a bit like Blaine's as well but these did not have any look of love in them like what Blaine's had been before, they were most searching, almost as if asking who is this?, and un-like Blaine, Arthur had some facial hair around the top and bottom of his mouth which made him look that much more older, Arthur, wasn't that one of the guys who was an elder vampire Kurt thought as Arthur looked away from him to talk to Wes, who was slowly bouncing from one foot to the other.

"So?" Wes asked when Arthur was fully turned to him, "Blaine has picked a better person this time, Kurt is the nicest guy you could ever meet or hope to rather, Arthur say something?"

Arthur seemed to think about what he was going to say for a couple of minutes but before he could, there was a loud shout as Karofsky tried to com towards them again, Wes moving into Kurt's way so as to not let any harm come to him. Karofsky, though seemed to be coming closer and closer to Arthur until at the last second, Arthur bent low before grabbing Karofsky and throwing him further than Kurt had ever seen a vampire throw someone, soon Karofsky became smaller and smaller until he was almost a speck of dust as a loud crash became known indicating that Karofsky had fell through the window of the first floor that led to the ground outside, did that mean…?

"Kurt?" Kurt's inner monologue was cut short as Mr Schuester turned into view seeing the three guys standing there, only two of them looking like they actually went to school here, whilst the other guy looked like some sort of older brother or something like that, but what he was doing here with Kurt and the new kid, Was, or something like that, he had no idea at all "What's going on?"

Kurt turned to face Mr Schuester who just looked back at Kurt waiting for an answer until his eyes fell upon the broken window before the three of them all heard a scream that was echoed throughout the school as people came across what Kurt could probably guess was Karofsky's body lying there among the mess and shattered glass outside.

"Kurt, Wadley, other person, go to the Choir room, I will see you three there" Mr Schuester yelled before he took off at a run to see what was going on as the three guys slowly made their way down towards the basement of the school where _McKinley's _choir room was situated and where they would probably get their ears talked off about what they had apparently done, but when really thought about, they had done nothing, Karofsky had pushed Kurt, yes that was correct, which annoyed Wes to no end and almost tempted him to do something but Wes was the bigger man in that conversation but when Karofsky had bullied Wes, Arthur had stepped in to stop to the big fight and gotten Karofsky into a bad shape as Kurt could hear as some people ran about above them whilst the three sat in the choir room waiting for Mr Schuester to see what had actually happened and whatever else that would happen to them, however before the three could even begin to think about what may or may not actually happen, the door burst open as Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana, Puck, Sam, Quinn and Rachel walked into the room, stopping short when they saw Kurt, Wes and Arthur all sitting there looking as if they had done something wrong.

Mercedes broke the silence first by running over to Kurt who stood up, allowing Mercedes to hug the smaller boy.

"Oh boo, when the school told us over the announcements to go to the choir room cause someone had been murdered I was so scared cause I remembered how yesterday you had left and we were all so worried about you, even Rachel and…" Mercedes seemed to stumble over her words as she tried to say to Kurt how she had felt about everything since Kurt hadn't had the chance to actually see or talk to her since yesterday in Spanish class before Jeremiah and Wes had taken him to Dalton to see Blaine.

"Mercedes breathe" Tina walked up, placing a hand on Mercedes's shoulder who gave an almost forced smile whilst trying to calm down and say something comforting to Kurt who was currently trying not to think about what Blaine would say when he heard about this, Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't be too happy especially with the fact that it had been an elder vampire who had attacked Karofsky, oh god Kurt was in deep shit.

"Kurt, dude" Finn started slowly walking over to his step-brother hoping to get a reaction of him when Kurt turned on him "call me dude one more time and I'll lock away all of your football jerseys so you can't see how manly you think you are, come on Finn, please stop with the dude" Kurt turned away again, thinking about everything when the door re-opened and Mr Schuester walked in with Miss Sylvester by his side, both who looked very distrust, which was actually something for Miss Sylvester, Kurt had always seen the couch of the cheerio's either happy, angry, pissed off or way too excited but never had Kurt seen with such a look of complete and utter shock upon her face as it was now whilst Mr Schuester seemed unable to form words as he looked from one face of New Directions to the other before finally his gaze seemed to land on Kurt who looked away, feeling guilty as if he already knew what was going to happen to him.

"Kurt, could you please look at me whilst I tell you this news" Mr Schuester said with a chocked back half sob that had Kurt look up right away, this wasn't right, if this had been about Karofsky, Mr Schuester would have started talking by now, not caring if Kurt was looking at him or not, but no, this was different, very different, something wasn't right, not at all, this was something else entirely, something that Kurt wouldn't have ever thought to happen, never, ever in his whole entire life, something that Kurt was dreading ever happening to him.

"I have some news to tell you New Directions, but this mostly applies to Kurt himself, the police were called to Kurt's house early this afternoon after Kurt's step-mom and Finn's mom Carole phoned them about an accident that took place, the police arrived and sealed off the house, I'm so sorry that you have to find out like this Kurt, but your father's dead, something killed him this morning and there is a high loss of blood, I'm so sorry."

Kurt stopped, his mind elsewhere as the words that Mr Schuester just said tried and failed to actually enter his brain, his father was dead, but how, when, why, what, then it hit him, Jeremiah, he had done this. Jeremiah was a murderer.

It was then that everything else seemed to catch up with Kurt and he felt his world un-tumble as he fell forward out of his chair, blacking out before he knew anymore.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Questions In Reviews:<strong>

_SeddieShortBus_

**Warblers: **_I'm not all too sure why I called them Warblers, all I know is that I was stuck for a name and Warblers came to my mind as to what a bunch of vampire's who were all mad and slightly crazy would call themselves._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you are all probably wondering where Blaine is in this chapter but don't worry he will be back, he just decided to go on a short, like really short vacation for this chapter.<strong>_

Have fun reviewing and don't forget to ask any questions you may have.


	5. Jeremiah Was A Good Man Ha Ha

**(A/U):**Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary:**Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains:**Language, M/M, character death.

_Thank you for your kind review SugaKane101, your question shall be answered at the end of the story._

* * *

><p><strong>You're A... A What?<strong>

_Jeremiah Was A Good Man Ha Ha_

"…We are what, Jeremiah? You are really starting to give me a very large migraine, so get on with it or else I shall do something that no-one wants to happen to them, Jeremiah!" Sebastian shouted at Jeremiah who seemed to be thinking about something, something that was really catching him of guard as he jumped when Sebastian shouted his name.

"Wha…. Ah yes, we are far more powerful, that is it, not to mention, I have one thing that will really catch Blaine off guard so that we can kill him, his little mundane friend Kurt Hummel, well not him exactly but something close to him, let's just say, one of my friends had an exciting little talk with Kurt Hummel's dad earlier and he's now kind of out of this world" Jeremiah smirked as he retold his story of how he was going to catch Blaine off guard enough to kill him now that there wasn't any fledglings, like little Drake Evans left to try and stop him, this was going to be much more better now, he would do things right this time around, no-one was going to stop him no…..

"Only one problem that you didn't think about Jeremiah" Sebastian said as he stood up from the sofa to walk over to his play-station three that sat in its usual corner

"I know that you may think that because little Hummel's dad is dead that Blaine will come tearing a door down or something like that, but think about it like this, Kurt's dad just got killed, Blaine is the kind of person who will see that people are actually okay first before he goes out and tries to get revenge, Jeremiah, you just knocked us back three or four months in our revenge book, I need a break" And with that Sebastian swept out of the living room, leaving Jeremiah to sit in the same spot and wonder if maybe the idea that he had had and actually telling Sebastian about it all was actually the best idea that he had ever had in his long life.

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke, the first thing that he was aware of was that he was being held by someone and he was actually quite warm, so that probably ruled out Wes or Arthur being either of the ones to have caught him when he fell, so who could it be then?<p>

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and shut them again not used to the brightness as he was staring straight at the lights, wait, where he was he?

Kurt re-opened his eyes, keeping them open this time as he let his eyes adjust, just as he felt the person holding him, shift slightly as if they were uncomfortable until Kurt shifted himself and the person holding him nearly jumped in fright, nearly yelling as they kept a hold of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard Mercedes's voice through all the rest of the somewhat quiet classroom, it was a classroom that he was in, wasn't it? After a minute's look around to get his bearing's, Kurt became of the fact that he was indeed in a classroom, in-fact he was still in the choir room situated in the basement where glee club meetings and the such took place but right now, all the members of New Directions were sitting around the side of the room, as if waiting for Kurt to wake up or something like that.

It was now that Kurt became aware of the fact that Mercedes had called his name and he hadn't said anything in return to insure the others that he was actually wide awake and not still out cold like they all probably thought he was.

"M…Mercedes" Kurt half strutted out, half jumping as the person holding him once again nearly dropped him again.

"Kurt? Oh thank god" Mercedes yelled and the next second, Kurt became aware of the fact that Mercedes was right up in his face checking him over and making sure that he was actually wide awake and everything.

"Kurt, Kurt, Oh Kurt, you don't know how worried we've all been, wondering when you were actually going to wake up and everything, Finn's been kind of holding you since you fell, seeing as you are brothers and everything, oh Kurt" Mercedes blurted out all in one breath and despite how quiet it actually was in the room, Kurt was having a slight difficulty hearing Mercedes's words until finally he deemed it safe enough and sat up to look at all the other members of New Directions who were sitting as Kurt was aware at the wall just looking at him whilst trying to not make it seem so, Rachel had her head buried in a copy of a script of some sort, looking between it and Kurt whilst singing some songs under her breath, Brittany and Santana were doing each other's nails and taking it in turns to look at him, which was kind of annoying after a little bit. However Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Sam and Artie were all talking to Wes and Arthur and laughing about something as Kurt finally managed to get himself out of Finn's, as he now knew to be the person who was holding him, arms and make a shaky start to his feet, really aware of the fact that now everyone in the choir room, including Mr Schuester whom he had now just noticed standing there, but it seemed that Mr Schuester had been in a deep conversation beforehand with someone that Kurt couldn't really actually see until Mr Schuester moved out of the way, to get all the rest of New Directions to do something, and he noticed Blaine standing there, dressed in his Dalton attire and looking slightly worried until he became aware of the fact that Kurt was currently looking straight at him, wide awake and ready for anything.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked as he slowly made his way towards the younger boy, before engulfing him in a tight hug that made Kurt try his hardest not to breathe in the smell of Blaine or even gasp as he felt all of his breath being pulled out of his body by the hug.

"Oh, sorry Kurt, I forgot that you're not used to that" Blaine said, pulling away, only to look into Kurt's eyes, making sure that he actually was okay after all, before he seemed to think all was ok, as Blaine looked over at Wes and Arthur who had stopped talking to the New Directions to look over at Blaine as well, almost as if thinking that Blaine was about to kill them or something much more worse, but what could be worse Kurt thought to himself as Wes and Arthur slowly got to their feet ready for whatever Blaine was about to do to them just as Blaine slowly shook his head, almost as if he were saying _"no, not here"_ before leading the two boys outside where no-one would hear them and leaving Kurt alone with all his friends.

"Kurt, I hope you do know that now since these people are here that you have a right to tell us the truth, I mean that guy Arthur was quite scary and he drinks blood, I mean Kurt, what is this some sort of _Twilight _film or an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_ because we are all starting to get a little freaked out, so tell us right now, who are those people" Rachel said all in one breath, her leadership skills coming to the front now that she was very sure that Kurt wasn't about to faint on her or anything of them anytime soon.

"I…." Kurt started knowing very well of the fact that Jeremiah and Wes had told him of, that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone human about Blaine and the others, no-one in his family or friends should be trusted with this knowledge, nor should they even have the knowledge within them in the first place, so telling them anything like this was a very bad idea in Kurt's books, very bad indeed but someone had to say something, Kurt knew it would probably have to be himself, but he really wasn't looking forward to the whole, _"my new best friends are vampires"_ speech that would soon be followed by cries of _"what"_ and _"Kurt that's not wise"_ and probably also one of _"Don't be so stupid Kurt"_, that one would probably arrive from Rachel or someone like that, knowing that faced with the queen of drama, she would always twist the thing in order to make it all about herself so she would probably call Kurt a liar and everything, but he didn't really care, in-fact he was a bit more willing to tell all his friends now than have them find out some other time when everything was going bad and he was probably the only one to stop it all.

"Kurt, we're waiting" Rachel snapped again, crossing her arms over her chest, almost as if she were wanting to look threatening, but something as small and insignificant as that couldn't, no, wouldn't be scaring Kurt anytime soon, he had seen Arthur crash Karofsky through the window of the school after all, something that Blaine had nearly done to Jeff, but this was more of just a way of getting the younger vampire to apologize rather than being part of self-defence as with Karofsky nearly attacking and perhaps harming Wes, even though Kurt knew it wasn't too likely but it didn't hurt to be prepared for something like that, and maybe even if Karofsky had found out more, he may have even tried to kill Wes. So Rachel's crossed arms and bitch-stare almost a warning of _"tell me now or face my wrath"_ was not going to have him quaking in his boots, or even such a thing as his narrowed toed belted boots, anytime soon.

"Look, I don't know what I really am able to tell you all about the new guys okay, all I know is that they have asked me not to say anything just in-case bad word got around and I know that right now you are probably wondering what bad word, but I can't, I promised not to say anything, so just leave it at that."

Kurt knew however that every one of his fellow New Direction member's wouldn't be leaving it at that and he was proved right as Mercedes stepped forward, almost pleading with Kurt to tell her what was going on, but he wasn't going to crack, he was going, he had to be strong for the others at _Dalton_ and not give any of the secrets away that were currently inside his brain.

"Kurt, please….." Mercedes started to say, but was cut off as Blaine came back into the room with Wes and Arthur by his side, and it was now that he almost dropped in shock, Arthur and Blaine did actually look alike when placed together, though Arthur was slightly more stocky in build and Blaine looked more like the sort of person who would look really good singing to a bunch of unknown people, there was a lot of similarities between the two, such as the fact of the both had really curly hair, Arthur's being just a little bit more almost untamed whilst Blaine's looked as if he had actually tried to do something to tame it down a bit unlike Arthur who looked like he had recently been fighting a couple of bulls or something like that.

Before Kurt could finish his inner thoughts about Blaine and Arthur's similarities, Coach Sylvester burst into the choir room with Principal Figgins right behind her, both looking very almost stressed, almost as if they had been dealing with something very dreadful.

"William" Principal Figgins spoke right away, his thick accent doing nothing to soften Kurt's fears as he knew what would be coming just from the way that Coach Sylvester was looking down at the floor leaving Kurt wondering when and why she had left after he had fainted however long ago it had been.

"We finally managed to get a search of Dave Karofsky's body, but there is something else, William, you remember how I told you that Karofsky had died after the run-in with the ground and all the glass that must have punctured his lungs or something far worse than what any of us could actually fear, well here is the big one, Karofsky is alive, I don't know how or why but when we went out to see what to do with the boy's body, he raced past us and knocked a few teachers down, before these two boys appeared and took him away, something weird is going on at William McKinley High School, William and I want to see everything back to normal soon, or else we may have to do something about the school, William, I want to see normality soon, and I mean soon William" Principal Figgins left the room then leaving everyone in a sort of block of what exactly just happened just as Coach Sylvester just nodded at everyone before she too made her way back out of the room, causing everyone, including Kurt to turn to look at Mr Schuester who was looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here at this very moment in time.

"Mr Schue, what do you actually suppose we should do, I mean Figgins wants us to be normal, but how can we when Kurt is holding the truth from us, I know I may have hid some truths last year, but Kurt is a far better person than many at this school, so I insist he tell us the truth" Quinn said speaking up for the first time in a long while, Quinn was actually quite quiet a lot of times, so to hear her actually voice an opinion and direct it right towards Kurt himself was making him sweat a bit as he wondered whether he really could actually trust the New Directions, But of course he knew that answer right away, of course he could, the other thing was, would the other guys trust them as much?

Kurt opened his mouth about to repeat what he had done the past couple of times, that _"he couldn't because of not wanting his new friends to hate him" _Just as Blaine shook his head almost as if saying, don't say anything Kurt, we'll handle it.

Kurt gave Blaine a slight nod, letting the three guys walk to the front of the room whilst Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him back from the three guys, almost with a fearful expression on her face, almost as if she already knew what Blaine had to say, but that was most likely impossible, what could Mercedes actually even know about vampires and _Dalton _and everything that Kurt had found out since his visit to the school.

"The thing that Kurt has not been able to tell you" Wes started, looking straight ahead of him, but Kurt knew that this was Wes reading the other members of New Directions' minds and trying to work out if anyone knew more than they actually should, "Is that Blaine, Arthur here, and myself are actually transfer students, I know Blaine is wearing a uniform but Blaine likes to act like he was born in the fifty's or something like that, however on Monday we shall all be back to normal and things will carry on like usual" Wes finished, taking a very different approach than what Kurt was expecting, in-fact he wasn't expecting Wes to lie like that on the spot and apparently make the members of New Directions believe him like that, Kurt didn't believe it, however Kurt knew the truth and couldn't help but think that what Wes was talking about was a load of baloney, but he wasn't about to say that out loud due to the fact that Wes would most likely glare at him or something and then tell him to shut it before anything else could be said to get the lies closer to the truth.

"Ah, okay, that actually makes sense, sorry we didn't trust you Kurt" Quinn said there and then, with a smile towards Kurt who was about to smile back when Mercedes butted in.

"Hold the diva phone, Kurt you said that you met a boy yesterday, did you not, you told me so outside the school and in Spanish class as well, and the way you were talking about him and how that guy was talking to you and hanging out with you today, it seems like you have known them a lot longer than this Wes was guy said, how do you explain that, eh Kurt?"

Oh crap, Kurt thought as he tried his best to come up with an answer that would perhaps get Mercedes and just about everyone else off his back as since Mercedes had finished talking, the rest of New Directions were beginning to look confused and suspicious of Kurt again, thankfully, Wes came to the rescue again just as Kurt was about to blurt out something crazy.

"My boy Blaine is actually dating Kurt, I know that Kurt said that he had just met this guy but that was because of the fact that Blaine, myself and Arthur actually used to attend Dalton Academy School For All Boys and he mentioned to Blaine how last year the guy Jesse St. James transferred from Carmel High School to here and made Rachel fall for him then left just before regionals and broke Rachel's heart by being such a great jerk, so Kurt didn't want everyone think that Blaine would be doing the same thing that Jesse did, however everyone should know this, Blaine would never, ever hurt Kurt like that, so that's the whole big mystery about Kurt and the things that he had to hide so no-one would hate him, any more questions?" Wes asked as he came to the end of the longest confession that Kurt had ever heard him make just as there was a laugh from behind followed by someone beginning to talk.

"Yeah, I have one, how did you never become an author? Because that was just some great fiction that I heard from your mouth seeing as it's a whole load of crap, I thought you were getting better at these things in your old age Wesley, however I got to say the bit about Blaine and Kurt, genius, though I think the whole sob story was a bit far, don't you?"

It was Jeremiah and following behind him were two people, one that Kurt didn't recognise and the other he did, for the person that was on Jeremiah's left still dressed in his letterman jacket and looking very much alive for apparently being dead like everyone else thought, well he was quite alive apart from the whole sick looking side that all the other vampires seemed to be having, was David Karofsky.

The other person however, Kurt didn't really know at all, this new mystery guy was dressed in the same uniform that Blaine was wearing, but his, unlike Blaine's, looked as if it had seen a very difficult time, it also looked as if it were about to come apart at the seams, almost as if this guy had been going to Dalton but was no longer, but Kurt couldn't think about anyone that could have gone to Dalton and got kicked out, in-fact there wasn't anyone, at all, or was there.

Then it hit him, there was someone that he had heard about that had went to Dalton, as far Kurt's understanding of David's story was however and his own questioning of everything that had happened to send him thinking in his general direction now, it was actually starting to make a whole lot more sense now as the mystery guys eyes turned on Blaine who started to growl a little bit whilst keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt who was only looking at the new guy, this was the same guy who had caused everything bad to happen to the rest of the guys at _Dalton, _the guy who toyed with Blaine's emotions and turned on him just because he wanted to be powerful, the same guy who was probably going to start a whole new fight this time around, the same guy who Kurt hadn't met until now, but knew that he would hate for hurting Blaine, the same guy who currently was smirking at him, almost in a way of, _"is this the young boy Hummel that I have heard all about"_ for even though Kurt couldn't hear what he was thinking, he had a feeling that Jeremiah, just like the time before, would have went against everyone and told the guy who he viewed to be his master, everything about Kurt himself, and what part he played in whatever it was that the vampires were up to, so now this guy knew that Kurt was only a human, knew that he was a new love interest to Blaine, knew about how Jeremiah had plotted to kill his dad and knew what he would do in order to kill Kurt or Blaine.

"Sebastian" Kurt didn't even need Blaine's growl of the name to know that Sebastian being here was a very bad thing for everyone, in-fact, he was pretty sure that everyone in this room currently, apart from the three vampires of course, were in danger of being injured, hurt in a mental way, or even the worst of them all, KILLLED.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, what will happen now that Sebastian, Jeremiah and Karofsky are here, will Kurt be able to tell his friends the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth about what it is that is actually going on, or will Sebastian beat him to the punch.<p>

* * *

><p>Stayed tuned and review to find out.<p>

Next update will be **What If, Things Were Different.**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions In Reviews:<strong>

_SugaKane101_

**Jeremiah: **_The big reason behind Jeremiah being allowed to stay is because of Eduardo but just making sure that all the vampires at Dalton keep an eye on him, however, Jeremiah, it seems has broken free again and re-joined with the evil one._


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**(A/U):** Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary:** Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains:** Language, M/M, character death.

_Thanks for the reviews, can't believe it's at seven now. *Squeals*_

* * *

><p><strong>You're A... A What?<strong>

_The Truth Comes Out_

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Wes snapped that second after he seemed to have gotten over the shock of both Jeremiah and Sebastian being here in this classroom whilst Kurt had to look behind him to see that all the members of New Directions looked kind of confused, almost as if they were also trying to work out what was going on as Sebastian and Jeremiah took a couple of tiny steps forward, coming into the room rather than standing, frozen looking in the doorway and Kurt noticed that right away, Blaine growled under his breath, pulling Kurt behind him, almost a warning to the two other vampires who were smirking at Blaine, almost as if they knew what they were going to do and what they would get away with.

"Oh, I thought that was obvious, we're here to kill you's, leaving Blaine and Kurt alive, but then kill Kurt in-front of Blaine so he knows what it is like to see his love die in-front of him" Jeremiah admitted right away, a sigh of _'why the hell do I bother?' _coming from Sebastian who looked almost ready to take a swipe at Jeremiah just as Wes and Arthur both growled also moving to stand on either side of Blaine, almost creating a sort of shield that Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian and Jeremiah may not be able to tear down no matter how hard they tired for even though it was three vampires against another three, one of the vampires on Jeremiah's side was newly re-born, something that Kurt wasn't too sure would mean, but he was pretty sure that it meant that Karofsky was slower than the other two, though that might not be true.

On Blaine's side though, there was Arthur, who unlike Blaine and Wes, was an adult vampire so Kurt was pretty much taking his chances in thinking that his side would win.

"Leave him alone" Wes growled out now, leaning forward, looking almost as if he were ready to pounce at the other vampires who started to laugh at the look on Wes's face until both Blaine and Arthur matched this, Blaine pulling Kurt down so that he was also going to be safe form their clutches and if Kurt hadn't been kind of terrified of ending up shish kebab like his dad currently was, thinking about that was causing Kurt's eyes to almost fill with tears again, so he tried to keep it out of mind till he could cry about it, he would have clung to Blaine also and nuzzled into his soft looking hair.

"Well, well, isn't that so cute" Jeremiah spoke up now, having heard Kurt's thoughts as he continued to smirk at them whilst slowly taking a few steps forward, not even caring that both Wes and Arthur were growling further and moving closer to Blaine who's grip was tightening on Kurt's arm and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to feel it for a long while after Blaine had let go, which probably wouldn't be until these guys left.

"Get the fuck away him, Jeremiah" Arthur snapped taking a half step forward as he growled at Jeremiah who only smirked back, and with one swift motion, Arthur was flung off his feet by the brutal force of Jeremiah's arm as he hit the back wall of the choir room which such a clang that Kurt was pretty sure that he could see the wall vibrate as Arthur hit it, sliding down the wall suddenly and Kurt started to freak out, if Jeremiah could do this sort of thing to Arthur, a guy who looked very strong but was now lying looking kind of passed out, though as far as Kurt was aware, this sort of thing couldn't happen, what else could Jeremiah do?

"I can…" But before Kurt could find out what Jeremiah could do, there were seven loud crashes as more vampires arrived on the scene and Kurt recognised Nick and Declan right away who both looked very scary as they came to stand beside Blaine, instantly stepping into the same shape as Blaine and Wes, making Kurt feel kind of like he was a damsel in distress, however the five others who all stood in the room, Kurt had never seen before, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't forget them.

The first person that Kurt's eyes came across was a guy who looked to be in his late 30's and so looked to the oldest vampire that Kurt had ever laid eyes upon, apart from Arthur, of course, but this guy looked more important.

This guy had very chiselled features that seemed to make him look more scary, which probably explained why Sebastian's jaw had dropped when he noticed the guy, and probably also why Jeremiah seemed at a loss for words as despite his face, this guy had very blue eyes which would normally have made him look sweet and nice looking, but this time around with the cold hard stare that he seemed to have fixed upon both Sebastian and Jeremiah, Kurt was pretty sure that if looks could kill, these two guys would be re-dead.

Before Kurt could take in anymore of the features of this new guy, the guy moved forward so quickly that if Kurt didn't know that they were vampires, he would have thought that the guy was on drugs or something, and before Kurt could do as much as blink, the guy had Sebastian pinned up against the wall, one arm up against his neck, almost choking-like whilst the other hand had slammed up to twist itself in Sebastian's head keeping him against the wall as Jeremiah and Karofsky seemed to stop stiff as they realized that there master was hurting, but didn't dare try to move so not to mess with this guy and it was now that Kurt heard a new voice being added to the mix, a clear, high voice that was so a girl's that rang through the air like bells and he tuned in to hear what she was saying.

"Eduardo, he is fine, Arthur is with us still" The voice called to the guy holding Sebastian by his head, whom Kurt was now pretty sure was named Eduardo, who David and Wes and even Blaine had referred to as the leader of the vampires, the one who had probably first started to create the others that Kurt now knew.

"Thank you Katharine, but that still doesn't explain why this filth is here, I thought it would be that I banished you, the first time you hurt my son" Eduardo started to say softly but when he got to the word _'son'_, Eduardo smashed Sebastian's head against the wall once electing a _'oomph' _sound from Sebastian who was still trying not to move out of Eduardo's clutches which Kurt was pretty sure was a very smart option.

"Eduardo, reconsider your options" A male voice added to the group this time and Kurt turned his head again, his arm still gripped in Blaine's hand as he turned his head only, to see who had spoken.

This guy, unlike Arthur and Eduardo looked to be about Kurt's age, maybe gave or take a few years but he didn't look as if he could belong to the coven of lead vampires, well that's what Kurt was going to refer to it as now until he found out the actual name for it.

This guy also looked as if he hadn't even hit puberty very far before he was changed as the guy had no stubble covering any part of his face and his brown short hair that seemed to spike up at the front looked as if it should have grew more, but despite the change in this guy, nothing could do it, but the last thing that caught Kurt's vision was this guy's eyes that looked like they still had a lot of childhood in them that had been lost when the guy had been turned.

"What are my options Thaddeus, let him live and continue to kill or lock him away" Eduardo seemed to be speaking to himself here as his mouth moved, but Kurt knew differently, this was so that no-one could even work out what was being said, not even Kurt's friends that he had almost forgotten were still standing in the corner, all wearing the same looks of horror upon their faces that had been there since Jeremiah, Sebastian and Karofsky had entered the room.

"Eduardo" The voice to speak this time, was a voice that Kurt finally recognised and it was only now, as he felt his arm being held loosely, did he understand that it was Blaine who had chosen this moment to speak, almost as if he had been waiting all this time.

"While true that Sebastian is a lying bastard who deserves nothing more than to die, would it not be an idea to allow him to roam free, however…" Blaine seemed to pause here as he noticed that Sebastian had started to smirk at the mention of being able to roam wherever the hell he wanted to for once, but that smirk started to decrease as Blaine continued on with what he had to say. "…If you come near me or anyone I care about, death shall be your only option."

Eduardo seemed to consider this for a few minutes as he continued to hold Sebastian against the wall, before he began to nod and slowly, very slowly that it was almost snail-like and so that Sebastian seemed to look like he was wincing because of something as he was placed back on his own two feet who seemed to regret what it was he had done that second as Sebastian's grin came back to the front of his face just as Blaine spoke, turning to Sebastian again this time.

"Remember, stay the hell away from me and my friends but most especially Kurt, now off with you" Blaine remarked, staring down Sebastian who backed down instantly, Kurt's jaw almost dropping as he realized what had happened before Blaine was approaching him again as Sebastian, Jeremiah and Karofsky left, leaving Kurt able to be himself normally as he for once, threw himself into Blaine's arms, ignoring the sharp pain he felt when Blaine's arms came around him in a strong hug whilst he started to sob, hearing a few gaps from the other vampires who had probably went so long without shedding a tear, well that was what Kurt was guessing anyway, that seeing him cry was a unknown thing for them to see.

"Thaddeus, Katharine, Flint, Abigail, come, we must be back before the sun sets and evil sets a-foot. Thaddeus, Flint, please grab Arthur and revive him back at headquarters, I will be having a word with the council" Were Eduardo's final words as he quickly jumped out of the window, speeding away, followed by the others and Thaddeus and the other guy, Flint, he guessed was this guy's name, who carried Arthur on one arm each as they too took off, speeding away whilst Kurt turned round to look at his friends, all of whom looked chalk white, all of them apart from Mercedes, and no it wasn't because she was coloured, in-fact Mercedes looked the most sure of the whole group as she stomped forward, pulling Kurt from Blaine's arms to which they both reacted, Kurt by trying to worm his way back in the arms of the one boy who seemed to understand him and Blaine, by going into defensive mode again whilst Mercedes held tightly onto Kurt, getting him far enough away from the guys before she screamed out something that Kurt never thought he would hear from his friend's mouth.

"Those guys are vampires, that's why they are here, that's why everything happened, they have killed people and Kurt's lost his mind by hanging out with them" Mercedes screamed as she pointed at the four guys still surrounding the New Directions and all at once, there seemed to be so many different reactions from the New Directions.

Some of them, like Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Sam all seemed to grow slightly paler as they began to think about what Mercedes had said, and they also seemed to be believing her side of the story.

However the other five that consisted of Finn, Rachel, Artie, Puck and Mike didn't seem to be buying this story, in-fact, the second that Mercedes said this out loud, Rachel was the first of her group to laugh out loud, obviously not wanting to believe Mercedes, but also kind of wanting her to look like a right idiot, though Mercedes seemed to be hurt by this as she turned on Rachel, glaring at her.

"Rachel!, you shouldn't be laughing when there are vampires with us" Mercedes snapped, still looking very annoyed when Rachel continued to laugh very loudly, Kurt couldn't help but think as he continued to break free of Mercedes' grip, but to no avail as Mercedes only gripped tighter onto his arm, though not vampire tight so Kurt could have easily fought her off, but he also wanted to know how Mercedes had found out about vampires and why she thought that his new friends were vampires, even though they were, but that wasn't important, how had she found out, period.

"I'm sorry Mercedes" Rachel laughed out that second, trying to control her giggles which was proving to be a hard thing to do, as it seemed that Rachel just couldn't hide it due to the look on Mercedes' face as she tried to get everyone to agree with her, "But vampires?, what are we in, an episode of _True Blood?_, cause as far as I was aware, vampires didn't exist."

Rachel's point seemed to do something here within the New Direction's members as the ones who had started to believe Mercedes' s side of the story were now edging over towards Rachel as they finally thought about what Rachel was saying, how could vampires actually exist.

"But you seen the way they moved, no human being could move like that, guys believe me, I'm telling the truth" Mercedes seemed to be almost begging here as the rest of New Directions turned to face her, whilst Kurt was finally able to break free of his best friend's grip and move over towards Blaine, who instantly pulled him towards the far older vampire and held him in a steel vice-like grip that Kurt had already started to come to terms with, as he noticed that the rest of his friends would probably be arguing about this for a while now during which time, he could probably leave with his new friends and he was about to suggest this to the guys when Mercedes turned round to look at him.

"Tell them Kurt, tell them that you're new friends are vampires" Mercedes screamed right at him, looking kind of scary with her now bloodshot eyes that looked like they would go even more crazy or dull down a bit, depending on what Kurt decided to reply back but his decision was made that second as Blaine leaned forward, whispering into his ear and Kurt fought the urge to shiver as his cold breath ran down his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He answered back, repeating exactly what Blaine had informed him to say, noticing how right away, Mercedes seemed to look like a puppy that had been kicked as her jaw dropped and her eyes seemed to grow huge as she came to terms with the fact that Kurt had just lied to her.

"You're a freaking liar Kurt Hummel, I never want to see you again" Mercedes, finally seemed to get her confidence back as she screamed at him again, this time, finding a heavy book that was the McKinley High yearbook from the year previous and proceeding to throw it in his direction, the rest of the vampires moving to stop it from hitting him as Blaine pulled Kurt quickly backwards away from the action enough for him to not get hurt whilst the rest of the New Directions gasped at Mercedes's reaction as she and Kurt had always seemed so friendly with each other, but now for reasons that were unknown to them, that was not to be so.

"Let's get out of here" Nick decided that second, whispering to the group, but enough for Kurt to also hear him as the others all nodded and Kurt had no time to think as he was budged up onto Blaine's back, his legs instantly tightening around Blaine's waist and his arms cradling around the front of Blaine to hold on safely as the guys took off at a run through the broken windows, Kurt only having enough time to turn back and look at his friends who were all watching him, before they were speeding down a sort of road that he had never seen before as the four sped down, almost seeing to chase each other and they kept on bumping into Blaine who glared at them playfully before bumping back, Kurt having the unwanted feeling that he was on a bumper car that moved rather unevenly and bumped into a whole bunch of stuff that was beginning to make Kurt feel sick.

"Wait, stop" David called that second, and Kurt mentally thanked him as his stomach became used to normal speed as Blaine and the others slowed down, coming to a complete halt finally which had the others looking about, as if wondering if something was approaching.

"It's okay, Kurt was feeling sick" David remarked, Kurt hiding his face in the nape of Blaine's neck as he blushed at the fact that David had admitted this out loud to all the other vampires who seemed like they were going to laugh, but after a look from Blaine, they stopped but only started to cough and smirk into their hands as Kurt felt his blush die down and he could look up again to see that all the trees and buildings, which had looked like they were moving rapidly, had finally came to a halt and Kurt could see a tall, red brick building in the background that seemed to stand really tall compared to the other building's surrounding it but the others didn't seemed fazed by the sight of the building as they continued towards it, Blaine running slower now, something that Kurt was thankful of as they got closer and closer to the building, until finally the four including Kurt were standing within the building, Kurt hadn't seen how they had gotten in as he had closed his eyes, hiding his face in Blaine's back this time to stop himself from feeling sick and finally after he looked up again, did he notice that there was something almost too familiar about this building until Blaine let him down, Kurt untangling his legs from Blaine's waist and pulling his arms back to stand on his own two feet just as there was a loud crash followed by a sound that sounded like someone swearing under their breath and the next second Jeff was standing in the middle of the room, looking kind of worried before his features changed when he saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurtsie" Jeff declared as he jumped forward, pulling Kurt into a really tight hug that had him lose his breath as Jeff hugged him closer and closer until finally, Kurt feeling like he was about to faint was let go and he nearly fell backwards if it wasn't for the fact that Blaine caught him that second, righting him and keeping a hand on his shoulder to which Kurt blushed again, before he remembered how Finn had done this to him a few times before, his mind re-seeing the scene that had happened earlier with Mercedes and the others who hadn't even bothered to come after him or weren't worrying about him and he felt two hot tears roll down his face, not stopping as he continued to sob about what he knew was stupid, but still couldn't believe that his supposed friends had done to him.

"Kurtsie?" Jeff asked now, looking a bit like a puppy that had been kicked by how his features fell as he saw Kurt cry openly but before Jeff could do anything, Nick was dragging him away, stating that they would give Kurt some space, Wes and Declan leaving too to which it left Blaine to help Kurt.

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine spoke that second and Kurt turned round, seeing the guy that he was pretty sure that he was in love, now looked kind of unsure of what to do, but was trying his hardest.

"Tell me why you are crying" Blaine said softly, his hand coming up to touch Kurt's arms now, never forcing Kurt to look at Blaine, but he kept his eyes on Blaine's now dark hazel eyes that were looking back into his own and he was able to tell Blaine how he was feeling currently.

"It's going to sound stupid, but I miss Finn and the others already, when Mercedes admitted that stuff and I had to lie, I never thought she would do that. But I love being here, I just miss my other friends" Kurt's tears started to come more quickly now as he admitted this to Blaine, who only just nodded before grabbing his hand, softly, Kurt couldn't help but notice, and took him along one of the many corridors that Dalton Academy seemed to have, this one, unlike the only other corridor that he had witnessed was blue in colour , lit this way by the blue tapestry's hanging along the walls, reminding Kurt once again of Hogwarts, but this time this corridor seemed kind of gloomy, almost as if bad things happened down here, and his worst fears were increased as he heard a scream of what sounded like someone in pain, before it soon sounded like this person was enjoying whatever was happening to them and Kurt wished he knew how to close his ears as the sound followed Blaine and Kurt, the older vampire not seeming worried about the sound, as they walked further down the hall until the two reached a door at the very end of the hall, this one looked as if it was never used but Kurt had no time to pay too much attention as Blaine pulled the handle down and opened the door, heading straight inside and shutting it behind him.

Whatever Kurt had been expecting to find inside this room, it was nothing like what he could actually see, for this room was like a very long and very large kitchen which contained one very big, narrow wooden table in the middle of the room, which weirdly enough was cleared completely of food and dishes, all of which were piled high, all washed and dried as they waited for the next person to probably to eat something.

Kurt could also see that in the corner sat three ovens, all in different shapes and colours, one was bright silver in colour and had two parts to it so Kurt could tell right away that this one was electric and the top part of this oven was for grilling things whilst the bottom was for cooking normal things, the other two however were both red in colour and whilst one had a big back to it with four gas tops and the oven, the other was small without a back, but had the four gas tops, grill and oven itself.

Then Kurt noticed the really big fridge sitting in the other corner of the room, silver in colour and it had four doors, to which Kurt was sure the vampires, if they eat at all, could get anything out of it that they wanted.

"What do you want to eat Kurt?" Blaine asked that second and Kurt almost jumped as he had forgotten that Blaine was there.

"Erm, Chinese Chicken Salad" Kurt answered, and Blaine only nodded before he sped around the room, gathering ingredients before soon, he had everything in the oven and the dressing all ready to which Kurt was sure his jaw had dropped before minutes later, the oven beeped, alerting the two that the chicken was ready and within a few more seconds, Blaine had everything arranged on the plate before he was placing the plate down in-front of Kurt and pulling out a seat for him to sit on, which Kurt gladly did, sinking down onto the comfy wood of the seat as he watched Blaine fly around the room for a few seconds before he turned to his food and started to slowly eat, loving how it slid nicely down his throat as he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since this morning when Wes had come to get him and take him to school on Blaine's orders.

No sooner had Kurt taken two bites of his food when Blaine slid into the seat opposite him with a Ham and Cheese toastie in-front of him that was only nibbled from the looks of things.

"Can vampires actually eat human food?" Kurt asked that second, his fork digging into his food more as he watched Blaine tear parts off of his toastie and fling it into his mouth, nodding at Kurt before he answered.

"Yeah, it doesn't have the same taste that it does to humans, but we can still eat things, if we want something to fill us instead of what Wes likes to call our energy drinks, then we come here and eat anything that takes our fancy" Blaine explained to him and Kurt couldn't help but watch how Blaine's hands moved as he talked before they and his head returned to his toastie and Kurt finally found himself asking the one question he had been trying to refrain himself from blurting out ever since he had saw Blaine today.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine asked as he looked up from his food and Kurt noticed that Blaine's plate was now nearly empty, a thing that shocked him as he had been so used to seeing Blaine not eat that now seeing it was something else but he carried on anyway, not wanting to chicken out.

"Kiss me" Kurt stated out loud, blushing when he saw how Blaine titled his head to the side, almost a questioning look as if asking was he sure or what?

But all Kurt did was nod his head and the next second, Blaine was right in-front of him and was leaning forward slowly, until Kurt couldn't handle it anymore and he shot his arms out, wrapping them around the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him in, their lips connecting with a much more needed passion almost, well that's how Kurt felt, than their last encounter when Blaine had been telling him to be safe, this was more of him trying to tell Blaine that he was in love with him.

Soon enough, the two pulled away and Kurt had to fill his lungs with air a couple of times before he could talk again as Blaine was looking at him, almost as if silently asking what he was thinking.

"I'm in love with you" Kurt whispered, knowing that Blaine could hear him as the older vampire smiled and attached their lips again, the kiss becoming more heated this time as Blaine lifted Kurt up off the chair and onto the long table, one handed, Kurt couldn't help but feel as he continued to kiss Blaine, not caring what might happen, just knowing that he wanted to be with Blaine forever. Wait. Forever. Where did that come from Kurt? He asked himself as he got lost in the kiss but it passed over his head as Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt, his hazel eyes now so dark that Kurt was sure he would get lost in them.

"You're not safe with someone like me, I might hurt you" Blaine admitted whilst Kurt leaned his head against the vampire's chest, not hearing a heartbeat, but he could imagine one if he listened closely before he pulled his head and spoke three words he knew were so true.

"I don't care" And with that, Blaine and Kurt were attached at the mouth again, neither one caring that they were different; it just didn't matter in that moment.

* * *

><p>"What do we do master?" Karofsky asked of Sebastian as soon as the three had made it into Sebastian's house and the fire was on full blast despite the fact that they didn't feel the cold, they were always cold, so it didn't hurt.<p>

"Blaine informed us we couldn't go near Hummel or anyone."

"Au contraire Karofsky, he said I couldn't go near Hummel, you or Jeremiah however can, and I'm going to need you's two to help me do this, we are going to kill Hummel if it's the last thing we do and to do that, well we need a little help from the big guy if we plan to do such a thing" Sebastian spoke that second, his eyes facing the fire as he done so before he looked up to Jeremiah who only nodded and the next second, Jeremiah was screaming, whether in pain or in ecstasy, it was hard to tell, but scream he did until Sebastian was finished what he had planned upon and Jeremiah dropped to his knees, feeling slightly weaker as his wound quickly healed itself from where Sebastian had bitten into his neck was looking at them, his now black eyes like coals that were staring into their souls, what actually consisted of their used to be souls, with a smirk that seemed to say he was ready.

Jeremiah and Karofsky smirked back that, just as that second there was a flash of light throughout the house and a figure appeared right in-front of them, a cloak covering what he wore underneath, but Jeremiah could see a pair of dark, manky boots on his feet and two large, very deadly stake handles, that made Jeremiah shiver, were visible on the inside of this man's cloak along with a gun with what Jeremiah knew would be the same sort of bullets that Sebastian had tried to use on Blaine almost 300 hundred years ago, but this time, Jeremiah had a feeling that they would not fail.

"Hello brother" Sebastian called that second, the figure turning to face the vampire before he was bowing as Sebastian smirked, his really white teeth, sparkling in the light as the three realized that the _Hunter_. Had. Arrived.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, what will happen now, and who is the hunter?<p>

* * *

><p>Stayed tuned and review to find out what will happen.<p>

Next update will be **This Is Impossible, Isn't It**, or one of my new stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions In Reviews:<strong>

_Klaine4ever_

**Burt: **_the big reason behind the lack of mention of him is because Kurt isn't sure how to deal with what has just happen to him, he wants to remain strong but is also thinking about it in the back of his head._


	7. Playing With The Big Boys Now

**(A/U):** Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary:** Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains:** Language, M/M, character death.

_Thanks for all the kind reviews, up to nine now, thanks to Anno1701, Gleedarrenfan18, Klaine4ever, BrooketheLlma, SugaKane101, SeddieShortBus twice, tarathesecond and nicole._

* * *

><p><strong>You're A... A What?<strong>

_Playing With The Big Boys Now_

"No, stop" Blaine nearly shouted, pushing Kurt back as the younger boy had started to wander his hands, going as far as trying to rid Blaine of his blazer, until Blaine had caught onto what was going on, and pulled away, not really wanting to go that far just yet.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice now, as he seemed unsure of what he had done wrong and Blaine had to fight back a growl, as he realized that he hadn't exactly stopped the kiss in the nicest of ways, he had sounded quite possessive when he had ordered Kurt to stop like that.

"I'm sorry Kurt, you just smelled really good, not to mention your blood was pounding in my ears, I had to stop before something more happened" Blaine admitted, surprised when Kurt's face started to turn red with what he knew to be anger, well that was the only thing he knew about the color of red on someone as he quickly cocked his head to a right angle looking into Kurt's eyes turning to see what was going on.

"Kurt?" He asked, only seconds after getting no answer and Kurt's face turned if possible, even more red, causing Blaine to wonder even more what was wrong as he reached out to touch Kurt's face, feeling the warmth against his what he knew to be ice-cold hand as Kurt shivered under the feel but leaned in further to him which seemed to alert him to the fact that Kurt obviously wasn't angry with him, but what was the redness about?

"Kurt, why is your face red?" Blaine asked, as Kurt soon enough pulled away from the embrace, only to have his face go even more red, more so in his cheeks as he ducked his head to speak to Blaine.

"I.. I was blushing Blaine" Kurt answered in a small voice again, now daring to look up as he tried his hardest not to laugh at how Blaine's face was scrunched up in confusion as he obviously tried to come to terms with what Kurt was saying to him.

"Blushing?" Blaine finally asked, head still cocked to the side as he continued to understand what this word could mean, blushing, he hadn't met many people back in his day who had blushed like what Kurt did, in-fact he was sure that that word never existed in his day, as he had never seen such a red face, even one that looked so cute even when blushing.

"Yes, it's what someone does when they're embarrassed" Kurt spoke, answering Blaine's question, though Blaine still looked kind of confused at what Kurt was saying to him.

Kurt sighed to himself, knowing that Blaine could hear him, but not really caring as he tried to help Blaine understand yet again what he was talking about.

"When someone feels embarrassed by something that someone has said, they blush, and I blushed because of what you said" Kurt explained, glad to see that he was getting through to Blaine as the older vampire smiled a bit, before leaning down and quickly kissing Kurt, just as the door to the kitchen opened and Wes, David and Nick walked in as Kurt blushed again at the fact that Blaine's friends had just arrived.

"Hey Kurt" Wes said with a smile as he had obviously read Kurt's mind, something that Kurt had to blush even more at as the other guys just smiled at each other before moving quickly around the room and getting themselves something to eat whilst Blaine helped Kurt down from the table so he could stand, just as there was a crash as something hit the floor.

"Nick" Wes and David yelled together as Blaine turned too, protecting Kurt from whatever the outcome was, but it wasn't anything too bad, well unless you counted the fact that Nick had just dropped his plate despite being able to move at quite a pace which was something that didn't usually happen as Kurt peaked over Blaine's shoulder to see that Nick was leaning over, holding his head in his hands as he seemed to be screaming but Kurt couldn't hear it, however it seemed that Wes, David and Blaine could as Wes and David hurried to Nick's side taking one of his arms each, before maneuvering him quickly to a table, hoping to get through to him.

"Nick, Nick, what is going on?" Both David and Wes spoke together here, as they tried to get something out of the older vampire, but Nick was still facing the floor, head in his hands and screaming about something.

"Daddy?" Wes said in a low voice, so low that Kurt was sure that he almost missed it, but upon hearing David say the same thing, seconds later, Kurt knew that he hadn't imagined it all.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked, barley moving his lips as he asked Blaine the question, but Blaine just put a finger to his lips and told him to wait it out.

Finally, after a few minutes, Nick's screams died down - or so it seemed as Kurt still couldn't hear anything at all – and he sat up, looking around at all four guys.

"It's Sebastian, he's called in the hunter."

* * *

><p>Once the others had gotten over the fact that the <em>Hunter<em> had arrived in Sebastian's house, the two began to bow back to the guy, whilst Sebastian stood, almost to the side of things now, almost as if he were watching over everything when really he was surveying the _Hunter_ and hoping that he had been sent the right kind of guy.

And he was sure that he had, for though the guy wasn't exactly on the tall side, he still looked threatening with his long black hair which was covered by the hood of the cloak he wore with grey eyes, Sebastian could now see as the _Hunter _stood from his bowed position which showed only anger in them, as he seemed to constantly trace his hand along the outline of his steak handle, the silver of it glistening in the fire which had now died to almost ashes due to the appearance of this man.

"Speak, what may you name be?" Sebastian finally asked as he walked forward to face the _Hunter_ again, whilst Jeremiah and Karofsky now stood almost in the background, now surveying the scene before them.

"Damon, Damon Azarias" The _Hunter_ finally spoke, causing Sebastian's face to split into a grin once more, as this guy's voice even sounded very deadly, just like the rest of him.

"Well Mr Azarias, I have a mission for you, if you wish to take it up that is?" Sebastian asked, trying to make sure that this guy would indeed be up for the challenge of killing a puney human, that one being Hummel before finally killing Blaine Anderson, the only vampire apart from those in the lamia Concilium*1 who actually thought they were something and would do anything to stay at the top, however Sebastian knew that he was going to be able to make his way through those idiot vampires too, he had killed a New Born once before, killing the Princeps Iamia*2 would be a walk in the park, or so he thought, he'd just have to get past Eduardo first before killing the other people, the ones who meant nothing to him at all.

"Well, how would you feel about killing some people for me?" Sebastian asked, not failing to notice how Damon's hand fell to his steak one more, before he quickly nodded, a smirk appearing on his face as he agreed.

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

><p>"Nick, what the hell do you mean the <em>Hunter<em> has been called in, who the heck is he?" David asked, seconds after Nick had informed them all of what he had probably seen, well that was according to what Kurt was thinking anyway.

"I saw him David, the guy who wants to kill us, he was in Sebastian's house, they were all there, Sebastian, Jeremiah, Karofsky and that _Hunter_ guy, he's so right called as he hunts vampires and even human's at times, then I also read Sebastian's mind" Here Nick seemed to cut off, as he noticed that Wes was staring at him with a look that seemed to say, what the hell, how can you do that?

"I've no idea Wes, it just happened, one second I'm seeing Sebastian calling forth this guy and the next it's like I'm in his mind, and he was thinking about how he was going to get this guy to kill two people." Nick stopped talking again, looking very worried as his eyes travelled up to Blaine and Kurt, who were still stood in-front of the long kitchen table, Kurt still with Blaine in-front of him, keeping him from harm.

"Who was he going to kill?" Wes asked, although he already knew the answer, from reading Nick's mind, it was more for Blaine and Kurt's benefit that he asked this question, knowing that David knew also as he gasped suddenly and his eyes also travelled to Blaine and Kurt.

"It's me and Kurt, isn't it?" Blaine said, and Kurt had a feeling that Blaine had probably read his friend's facial expressions by the fact that they were all looking at him and Blaine, so there really wasn't any other answer than that it was him and Blaine.

"Yes" Nick's tone sounded deadly serious as he dropped his head to look at the floor once more, just as his hands snapped up to his head again as he started to let out the scream that was un-heard by Kurt again as it seemed that Nick was obviously seeing something again, something obviously bad as Nick seemed to be trying not to breathe too deeply as he took it all in before he fell limp against the chair and looked up into the other's face's.

"The _Hunter_ has agreed to what Sebastian has said, he is going to kill and he won't stop until the two of you are dead."

This time, Kurt didn't even wait as he instantly clung onto Blaine, the older vampire turning in his grip right away and holding him closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead, almost as if trying to kill him that it was all going to be okay, but was it really, Kurt thought as he heard the door bang open and he hid his head in the nook of Blaine's shoulder, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it might be, but was surprised when he looked up to see Jeff, Declan, Trent and a small boy who looked to be at least about 14 with dirty-blonde hair and black eyes, he must be new, Kurt thought to himself as the boy took a small step into the room, looking around himself and Kurt couldn't help but shiver as the boy's fast gaze travelled over him twice, almost like he was under a X-Ray and the boy could see right through him.

"My name is Michael Borgia" The boy finally spoke, his voice sounding like bells tinkling together, but as soon as he had started speaking, he had stopped, or so it seemed to Kurt until he realized that Blaine had placed two hands over his ears, cutting out all other sound as the boy continued to talk, Blaine's expression changing every second which Kurt found himself watching, as he took in all the small delicate features of Blaine's chalk-white vampire face for the first time.

And boy was it a sight, Kurt thought to himself, as he took in everything about Blaine's face, his pale, pale face that right was scrunched up in a tight smile as he said something to the new boy, who instantly turned away from him to talk to Wes, David and Nick, whilst Kurt noticed that Blaine's face instantly relaxed as his eyes which had been vey black before, almost like two blazing black coals, were now back to their original hazel color.

Blaine carefully cocked his head to the side, almost asking if they could talk outside, and no sooner had Kurt nodded than he was outside the door to the kitchen, next thing Kurt knew he was being placed on his feet in a room he didn't know and his feet hit something that made him fall back, his head almost hitting something if it wasn't for Blaine catching him and righting him up, before moving away, closing and locking the door whilst Kurt had a look around what he could now tell was obviously Blaine's dorm room here at Dalton.

Piles upon piles of books lined the shelf right in-front of Kurt, the shelf nailed against the wall and looking very steady despite its heavy load of books atop it. Under the shelf of books, against the far wall was what looked like a very expensive Television set which include a DVD player along with a large DVD cabinet right next it, the red mahogany of the wood clashing terribly with the silver Television and accessories.

Kurt moved his head around to the left and saw that there was a bed in the other corner of the room, facing up towards the closed door which Blaine now leaned against as he was obviously doing something important, though what Kurt didn't really want to ask as he kept on looking around Blaine's room.

After the other bed, and almost in the middle of the room was a stereo with thousands of cd's alphabetized in an almost archway shape right above it which made Kurt wonder how the cd's hadn't managed to fall down as his eyes flew away from the black stereo - with its wooden slots where the cd's were in the wall, he just hadn't noticed that at all before – to the area of the room he was in.

There was not much in this area apart from the bed he sat on, which must be Blaine's own as he let his eyes fall upon a duvet cover that almost made him laugh at how serious it was , the cover was brown, clashing again with the room which made Kurt try his hardest not to go over and hit Blaine who was still leaning against the door until he was aware that Kurt had obviously finished looking around the room, so he sped over to the bed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as he came up behind him, almost close enough for Kurt to feel very cold all of a sudden and he shivered, Blaine instantly moving and the next second he was back with what Kurt could guess was the heating beginning to make noises in the background as it heated up.

"So, what do you think then?" Blaine asked in a small whisper, almost chuckling when Kurt shivered in his hold.

"I like it, it's so you" Kurt admitted, taking another look around the room, before finally turning round to look Blaine in the eyes, hoping to get the truth from him.

"Blaine?, why did you stop that Michael guy from talking to me?"

"Well, it's a long story…."

"I've got time" Kurt answered, referring to the fact that he no longer had any friends or family that needed him home anytime at all which made him slightly sick to the stomach as he remembered that his dad was dead, his dad who taught him to believe in anything and loved him no matter what, even though he was gay and different.

"Okay Well…"

* * *

><p>"He's in, the two are as good as dead now" Damon said, after a whole fifteen or so minutes of unbearable quietness where Sebastian had been ready to race to Dalton and do the killing himself, but now that a New Born vampire that Damon knew was inside the school, there was no need, Blaine and Hummel would be more than likely dead any second now, it was only a matter of time before they would hear the…..<p>

"Yes Michael?" Damon snapped that minute as Sebastian looked too, to see that Michael, or someone that looked a lot like that New Born vampire, Michael was standing, looking very much like the ghost of the real thing as he cowered under Damon's hard glare.

"Anderson and Hummel got away, Anderson was onto me from the first second and he stopped the human from hearing me, though I couldn't read his mind, Master, I don't know if it is true or not, but that human's mind can only be read by Vampire's who are destined to be great, the ones who should inherit the line after Eduardo stands down, that is how Wesley can read it, and Jeremiah also, along with a few others who possess this power" Michael admitted, Sebastian finding that his brain was running round in circles as he came to terms with this, this puney little human, Hummel was maybe more than what he appeared to be, was it possible? Sebastian started to think, before he started to think carefully again, no way, there was no way in the world that little Hummel could ever be from that sort, no way that Hummel's family could be part of the original Princeps Iamia, no way that Hummel could be related to a Brahmin, there was just no way in hell, there was no way.

* * *

><p>"…And that's pretty much the whole thing, when Michael started talking, I could feel the pull you were feeling to listen to him, so I had to stop it, I hope you don't hate me for it" Blaine finished, telling his tale that Kurt had listened intently to, not daring to blink in case he missed an emotion that might flutter across Blaine's face, he didn't want to miss anything.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt started, wondering if it was possible to ask Blaine this. "Why does everyone seem to want to protect me, almost as if I am special?"

Kurt stopped speaking, his voice barely a whisper as he asked the final words, but knew that Blaine heard him as he took in a great breath, despite the fact that he didn't need it before he was Kurt directly in the eyes.

"Kurt, the big reason behind that, is because you are special, I knew from the first moment I met you. You have powers that no-one else can think of, that's why so few can read your mind, you are so much more special than you think" Blaine answered after a few minutes pause in which he seemed to almost wonder what was best to say, and what was best not to say, though Kurt was sure that Blaine was still hiding something from him and was about to bring this up when Blaine changed the subject abruptly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Kurt nodded at this despite knowing that he would get Blaine to answer the question to what he was hiding, but for right now he was good with watching a movie with Blaine and snuggling into the cold vampire's side, trying not to think about the fact that there was people out to kill him.

Yeah, he could so do that.

* * *

><p><em>Have fun reviewing and don't forget to ask any questions you may have.<em>

*1 - Vampire Council  
>*2 - High Vampires<p> 


	8. Things Are Different When You See

**(A/U): **Just an idea, that's been playing with my mind for a little while and wondering whether I can do it, I'll let my readers be the judge of that. Although this story features characters from Season 2, this story does not follow the timeline of it, though Dalton will be introduced but as something different altogether, in-fact you shall you need to continue reading to find out just what it is that happens to end some of our characters up at Dalton, enjoy reading.

**Summary: **Kurt has been a normal boy for as long as he can imagine but when he meets Blaine Anderson, who just so happens to be a Vampire with a blood thirst, well will the fates separate them or will Kurt be able to stay with Blaine long enough to say three words to him and to maybe be allowed to be the same as Blaine.

**Contains: **Language, M/M, character death.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and gotten this story to ten reviews. Love you all.

* * *

><p><strong> You're A... A What?<strong>

_Things Are Different When You See_

There were people following him, Kurt was as sure of this as he was that he was gay and that he loved a vampire who went by the name of Blaine Anderson, Why they were following him however was a whole different question that Kurt was really sure he didn't want to stick around and receive the answer to despite not knowing where he was or why he was in this unknown place.

There was a soft crunch behind him and Kurt whirled on the spot, trapped in his mid-fantasy world between dreams, nightmares and reality, wondering who or what had made that sound before hearing the crunch again, closer this time and Kurt moved his foot back slowly, one at a time, a soft breath coming from his lips that he hoped wouldn't be heard wherever the hell he was right here and right now.

Another crunch echoed through the silent night, ridding Kurt of his calmness as he started to quickly hurry backwards, never straying his sight from the one in-front of him which was starting to make sense as his self-conscious mind took in the dried roots and dead looking trees and leaves around him, was he in a dark forest at night or something, Kurt thought as he came to a stop again, breathing heavily despite the slight gut wrenching feeling of something in the back of his mind indicating that he really shouldn't be doing anything, shouldn't be making any noise at all.

There was a different noise this time Kurt couldn't help but notice, this one sounding like two men whispering between each other about something, however Kurt could make out what they were saying, if only slightly.

"…You know-"

"Yes. Yes…. I-I know, kill him and run. Always the same Jer."

Kurt froze, his feet not wanting to move as he made sense of the voices, he knew these voices, and he knew who they belonged to.

Jeremiah and Sebastian.

That second, Kurt heard another noise, like another crunch coming from the direction he had just come from, each crunch getting closer and closer to his standing place before the person emerged into his non-hiding place, and Kurt had to let out a sigh of relief.

It was only David, his friend was here.

"Drake, where the hell have you been?" David instantly snapped at him right away, grabbing a hold of his hand and going to drag him back down the path that David had walked or run rather, but Kurt dug his heels in, not wanting to move just as David's words hit his mind.

David had called him Drake. What the hell?

"David? What are you..."

Before Kurt could get very far through his question, David pulled him down to a crouching position as he spotted two figures leaving a spot, not too far away from where they had been standing, now crouching and Kurt let out a small gasp that went un-noticed by the vampire's as he saw Sebastian's back and couldn't help but notice that Sebastian had the Dalton Uniform on, just like he had when Kurt had first seen him.

However, the uniform was spick and span, unlike in reality where it was coming apart at the seams and had nasty blood stains on it with little bits of dirt around. This uniform was devoid of all that but Kurt could see that Sebastian was holding something behind his back as the two continued to walk away from them, obviously not wanting to be seen…. Or heard.

Kurt turned his attention to David who only shook his head and sped away from him, ending up ten feet away from Kurt in the next second and beckoning with one hand for Kurt to follow him. But Kurt could do nothing but stare blankly at David as he tried to work out what David was going on about. How could he follow David if he didn't….

That second it hit Kurt and he slowly shot forward, ending up beside David with his super-fast vampire speed, Kurt wowing himself inside his head at how great it felt to move like this just as David placed a hand on his shoulder, however Kurt didn't shiver this time as unlike other times with other vampire's, David's touch wasn't cold to him, in-fact, it felt strangely normal, almost as if it was right.

"Wait here" David ordered of him before shooting forward again, the leaves and trees not moving an inch despite obviously having had someone brush past them, Kurt was just going to guess that that was the sort of thing that happened as he continued to crouch there, wondering what the heck he was supposed to do whilst waiting for David to return from wherever he was.

Kurt heard another crunch from behind him this time, so he quickly shot to his left, seeing a figure dart past him, moving far too quickly for Kurt to make out who exactly it was, but Kurt was guessing and hoping that it might be either Wes or Blaine going to help David take on Jeremiah and Sebastian and stop their plans from becoming a reality.

Kurt felt a breeze brush past him that second and without thinking, Kurt shivered involuntary and next second, he was no longer beside the trees and leaves, instead he was in the middle of what he was sure was some sort of abandoned graveyard or maybe something worse.

Whatever he was in, Kurt didn't have much time to dwell on this as that second, he heard voices, what sounded like five or more of them coming from in-front of him, if not slightly further away, however Kurt could hear it all very well as he quickly and silently sped forwards, wanting to find out what was going on, but also at the same time having a very weird feeling that he shouldn't do anything, that he should have just stayed where David had told him to.

However he was here now, so he was going to find out.

A few seconds later, Kurt emerged into a deserted clearing, even more sure that this was defiantly a graveyard as he spotted many tombstones sprouting out of the ground around him, making him feel kind of sick to his stomach as he counted the number in his head, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,23.

There were 23 tombstones surrounding him, giving him a weird vibe in the pit of his stomach, something that really shouldn't be happening right now, just as he noticed Jeremiah, David, Wes and Blaine appearing in the awfully distracting graveyard, and stand there, looking kind of confused about something for a few minutes whilst Kurt ducked down behind one of the tombstones, having a weird feeling that David would be pretty annoyed with him if he found out that Kurt had left his place of hiding, or rather where he was supposed to stay until everything was over.

Kurt placed his head back against the tombstone, expecting to feel it cool and cold against the back of his head, however a slight searing pain shot through the back of his head, Kurt hissing in silent pain as he yanked his head away from the tombstone, feeling the back of his head and feeling a little bit of skin where his hair had signed slightly because of the gravestone.

Kurt dragged his body away from the tombstone that second, the coherent side of his brain, realizing that he couldn't stand to be near things like this as he sat on the ground sure his clothes were getting dirty, more so than he would have allowed, but he wasn't caring right now just as David's voice sounded through the silent night that seconded.

"Where's the trouble then?" And Kurt could tell that David sounded as if he had been woken from a nice dream and that he couldn't stand to be in this person's presence for any amount of time.

"It was here a minute ago" Jeremiah spoke, sounding as if he was really curious at why there wasn't a threat to them right here, just as things began clicking in place rather quickly for Kurt.

He knew what was going to happen, he knew who it was going to happen to and he knew who was behind it all.

Not wasting a minute, Kurt jumped up from his hiding place, intent on screaming out to the three boys to get the hell out of there, but before he could even utter a signal syllable, much less a whole sentence of words, Sebastian emerged from some of the tombstones, a wicked smile on his face and a silver gun in his hand, no shaking whatsoever on his part as he pointed the thing straight at Blaine who backed up slightly, looking rather determined, but at the same time, a whole lot scared, something that frightened Kurt to his core, if Blaine could be scared by something like a gun, then how were vampires going to survive?

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Blaine's jaw quivered slightly here as he worded his sentence in the best possible way, whilst Sebastian stood where he was, hand gripping the gun like it was his only safe bet, or safe weapon rather still pointed towards Blaine with the trigger pulled.

Sebastian seemed to mutter some words here as he pressed the trigger guard down, taking in a deep breath as he done so, despite Kurt knowing full well that Sebastian didn't need to do anything of the sort as the gun erupted with a loud bang, a bullet shooting out of the front as it soared almost in slow motion towards Blaine who stood tall, waiting for the bullet to hit him.

Kurt shook himself inwardly as he realized that he couldn't just stand there and let the bullet hit Blaine, he had to do something.

Kurt went to start forward, realizing a second too late that his feet were pinned to the ground, by some unknown force and he flew face first to the ground, his face smashing off the ground as he let out a small 'oof' that had Blaine twirl in the sport, noticing Kurt for the first time as his eyes held a questioning, almost anger in them just as the bullet made its impact, hitting its target. The target being Blaine and the impact being his neck.

Blaine stood still for a few seconds, eyes still locked on Kurt's own as his breathing rapidly increased, Blaine's face beginning to burn bright red before he screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound catching Kurt off-guard as he fought against the invisible forces to pull himself to his feet and was able to this time, running forward with his vampire speed and catching Blaine who had almost drunkenly fell to his left, his screams increasing, Kurt noticing that the usual pale white vampire skin was continuing to redden and burn, Blaine's hands constantly trying to reach his neck where the bullet was quickly digging into his skin cutting off Blaine's screams for a few seconds, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle as he slowly lay the older vampire onto the ground, kneeling beside him and gripping his hand, hoping that Blaine would be okay and would work through this.

"FUCK!" Blaine screamed that second, his first real word since questioning Sebastian making Kurt jump as he gripped onto Blaine's hand some more, not blind to the fact that Blaine was still turning red very quickly, his whole face was red and scratch marks were appearing on the skin, breaking it apart slightly and Blaine scrunched his eyes up tightly as the redness spread upwards and down at the same time, Blaine's eyelids beginning to burn over as Blaine hands flew up trying to claw at them, but Kurt pulled his hands away, stilling his movements.

"Drake!" A voice screamed from behind him and the next second, Kurt felt himself being thrown backwards, landing on his butt beside a broken tombstone that caught his attention and he turned his head slowly, hearing a slightly creek as his neck cracked and the next second he gasped, quickly heaving himself away from the tombstone as quickly as possible, the words boring right into his eyes and squeezing away at his heart, almost as if it were gripping it tightly in its invisible hand, whatever it was.

'**Blaine Anderson**

**1642 – 1685**

**Aged Nineteen**

**Beloved Vampire**

**Forever Immortal'**

No, Kurt thought to himself as the words came together, fixing themselves just as the tombstone done the same thing, Blaine couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be dead, not now, not ever, no, it just couldn't be happening, Kurt refused to believe that such a thing was actually happening, it just wasn't right, it shouldn't be happening.

Kurt held his breath as more words appeared, almost as if they were being etched into the tombstone by a chisel and hammer before the new words almost hit his eyes as he took in the worst possible thing to ever be told.

'**Killed by a Vampire Gun.**

**Killer: KURT HUMMEL.'**

"NO!" Kurt screamed, not knowing who he was really trying to tell as he screamed about Blaine's death and about himself being wanted for killing him, there was something not right about it, there was no way he could have done it, he didn't do anything, he would never do anything like that.

"Kurt"

There was someone shaking him right that second, but he couldn't wake up, he couldn't tear his sight away from the tombstone and the words which were beginning to increase in number as new one's appeared.

'**WAKE UP KURT!'**

* * *

><p>"Kurt…Wake up Kurt" Kurt felt himself being shook with a full frontal force as he finally snapped his eyes open, blue-grey eyes meeting the brown of David's as David knelt right beside him, a hand on his shoulder, shivers running through Kurt's skin as the coldness of his touch made him feel like someone was shoving ice-cubes down his back and leaving them there to freeze against his skin.<p>

"Kurt!" David whined, withdrawing his hand from Kurt's shoulder at the same time and facing Kurt straight on as he turned the younger boy to face him, looking into Kurt's eyes, checking to make sure he was okay.

"What's going on?, I heard screaming, who's dying?" Kurt looked up that second to see Wes standing in the doorway, armed with a candlestick holder, one of the big gold old looking ones that looked as if it had been snapped in two when Wes had grabbed it.

"Wes, it's all fine, Kurt was having a bad dream" David reassured the other vampire with a wave of his hand, who nodded once slumping against the wall before proceeding to throw the candlestick holder away from himself, Kurt hearing it clatter and he winced slightly, wondering where it was right now.

"Kurt, what happened? What did you see?" David asked of him that second and Kurt turned his thoughts away from the candlestick holder, looking into David's eyes and seeing concern in the brown eyes before he turned his sight from David to look around him, realizing something, something that made him shiver although the room he was currently was actually very warm and he finally dared a look around the room, it was Blaine's room, the same one he had been in before falling asleep and having the horrific nightmare.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, though he knew himself that he was demanding to know the answer to the question as Blaine wasn't in his room where Kurt had last seen him, where was he then, Kurt's thoughts overtook everything else, his nightmare flying back to the front of his mind, Blaine wasn't dead, was he? No he couldn't be, don't be stupid Kurt, Blaine's not dead, he's probably downstairs or something like that, yeah that's right, he's probably downstairs eating or talking to his friends, something, anything apart from being dead in an abandoned graveyard somewhere due to a bullet hitting him in the neck, there was just no way that that had actually happened.

"Kurt-"

David started to speak that second, trying to obviously get Kurt to answer his question or tell him something, but Kurt pushed him out of the way, really not wanting to listen to David as he was far more concerned with Blaine and where exactly he could be right now…

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt almost about screamed this time, his eyes threatening to fill with tears if he didn't find out where the older vampire was as soon as possible, he couldn't live without him.

"Kurt…Pl..." Wes started to speak, obviously trying his best to get Kurt to calm down as well, but Kurt didn't let him get very far in that as he turned this way and that, worried even more as he thought he saw a red mark on the wall, indicating blood or something even worse, however it didn't seem to be blood, Kurt thought to himself as he twirled on the spot, his eyes darting back and forth between Wes and David, wondering who was going to help him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled that second instead, having a feeling that they both weren't going to help as he ignored David and Wes shaking their heads at him, trying to shut him up until Kurt started towards the door, going as fast as he could without the vampire speed to aid him like in his nightmare or dream, he wasn't too sure which it was, but it was scary and crazy either way around. However, David grabbed him, arms wrapping around Kurt's middle before he could get very far.

"No..l-let me go… Blaine!" Kurt screamed, pretty sure his vocal chords were going to hurt soon as he stomped onto David's foot, the vampire not moving at all, obviously not feeling the pain as Kurt continued in his act to be free.

"Kurt stop" David tried to assure him, tightening his grip on the younger boy's middle, the grip making Kurt shiver violently, but in the next second, he was trying to break free again, seeing Wes's concerned look from in-front of him, but Kurt tore his sight away from it, trying to listen closely as he continued to try and break free of David's grip, trying to hear and work out where Blaine was.

"KURT!" David's yell that second, caused Kurt to stop in his tracks to turn back to look at the older vampire, wondering why he had just shouted at him, when Kurt hadn't done anything wrong, at least he hoped he hadn't.

"Thank you" David lowered his voice here as his grip on Kurt's middle loosened slightly to talk to Kurt like a normal individual who wasn't about to go all out crazy on him again.

"Now Blaine is downstairs Kurt" David started to speak, calmly, Kurt instantly going back to trying to break out of the iron grip that David had over him, however David tightened his hold on Kurt before he could try to get out.

"But, you can't go downstairs Kurt as Michael is still there."

At these words from David, Kurt halted in his movements, Michael's face popping up in his head and he remembered how when Michael had been looking at Kurt, that he felt as if he was under a microscope or something like that. Inwardly, Kurt shivered again, not at being held by David's cold hands, a fact that made David yell out 'hey' from reading his mind, but because that look had really scared Kurt down to his last wit and if there was anything he wanted to do less, even less than watch a bunch of horror films, it was be near or even see Michael again, no matter how much money anyone tried to bribe him with. That second, Kurt remembered when Michael introduced himself and how Blaine had covered his ears, blocking out the sound as Michael had been trying put him under some sort of spell that was going to help get Kurt alone and try and kill him to help Jeremiah and Sebastian - and even Karofsky and this hunter person that Kurt had been hearing about a few times – in their plan to take a load of vampire's down in order to get to them and mess with their heads and try and kill Blaine in the end-up, though Kurt really hoped that never ever happened.

David let go of Kurt that second after apparently realizing that Kurt wasn't about to go all crazy on them again and try to get out of the room on some sort of death wish, which resulted in Kurt wobbling a little bit on his feet for a few seconds, not used to being held back like that by a vampire of all things before he finally got his balance back and took a few steps back, his legs hitting what he was sure was a bed and he sighed as he sank down onto it, the covers rustling slightly as he took a deep breath in, the smell of coffee along with some very strong cologne hitting his nostrils and he smiled to himself, taking in the scent of Blaine, just as David and Wes appeared beside him, sitting down on either side of the bed, David on his left and Wes on his right , both boy's turned to the side, facing Kurt and giving him a look of deep concern and something else that he couldn't comprehend.

"Kurt, you've got to help us here, you need to tell us what you saw in your dream" David instantly spoke, placing a hand on Kurt's arm but Kurt didn't shiver as suddenly he could see his whole dream again, David telling him to stay put and then Kurt ending up in the graveyard and Blaine being shot and dying, the memories brought more fresh tears to his eyes and Kurt choked, his head instantly nodding down almost as if he were sentencing his own death or something like that, just as Wes spoke up, Kurt jumping slightly as he hadn't been prepared for Wes to say anything to him.

"Now, will you please tell us what you saw?" Wes asked of him as he too placed a hand on Kurt's arm, Kurt now knowing that he really should talk about this with someone and also knowing that he couldn't keep all of this bottled up inside of him for a lot longer.

"Okay" Kurt replied in answer to David and Wes's inquires and began to explain everything about his dream, seeing almost everything in his head again as he explained it at all to the two vampires who stayed stock still, wanting to hear the whole conversation to the end of it and then maybe react after that.

* * *

><p>"You bitch!" Rachel screamed out, not ten seconds after Kurt had left or rather being forced to leave, with his new Dalton Academy friends after Mercedes had pretty much screamed at him, called him a liar and then threw a book at his head, though not just any book, but the McKinley High yearbook from last year with the defaced picture of New Directions within it, and the weirder thing was that Rachel was sure that it had been turned to that page on propose or something like that as the book still lay on the ground, spine bent backwards slightly and pages bent inwards but Rachel didn't care about that, she was more intent on finding out why Mercedes had done what she had done and ruined a friendship with Kurt, her best friend since Freshman year, where exactly did Mercedes get off in thinking that she could do that sort of thing and just get away with it, she didn't, that was Rachel's answer to all that, she just didn't at all which just made this situation even worse than it needed to be.<p>

"How dare you do that to Kurt, especially when he done nothing wrong in the first place expect make friends with people who could end up as our competition, however I see no need to get upset over something so stupid" Rachel continued in her rant, knowing full well that all the rest of the New Directions were all staring at her shocked, almost as if she had lost her marbles or something like that as 1) Rachel didn't stick up for anyone except for Rachel and 2) Rachel didn't see competition as stupid which in the end made crazy Rachel and crazy Rachel was something not many of the other members were used to seeing unless she became crazy for some other reason that was true Rachel fashion.

Mercedes scoffed at her that second and Rachel bit back an angry retort wondering what Mercedes could have to be angry or peeved about except maybe what Rachel herself was wearing, though Mercedes had already bit her head off about it earlier even though Rachel was very aware that she looked cute, well she thought so and no-one had thrown any slushies on her which also meant something good too.

"Do you realize how wrong it is for Kurt to be in love with someone like that and deny it all at the same time?" Mercedes finally uttered how she was truly feeling leaving Rachel feeling kind of confused, what was Mercedes on about, someone like that, before it finally hit her, Mercedes still believed that the new boys were vampires despite everyone else trying to convince her otherwise.

"Kurt can love whoever the hell he wants" Mercedes continued, Finn, Sam and Puck all sending her a shocked look at this as they tried to wrap their head around Mercedes' ever-changing attitude towards Kurt, but keeping quiet when Mercedes carried on.

"but he just doesn't lie to me about it, especially not when his life could be in danger."

All the New Directions members became quiet again here as Mercedes' words hit them like a ton of bricks, Kurt could be….

"Mercedes, what do you mean Kurt's life could be in danger?" Rachel asked that second, her anger towards Mercedes disintegrating slightly, but she still wasn't going to believe Mercedes until she explained herself completely.

"I mean that there is someone out there, I don't know if they are human or vampire or what, but someone out there wants Kurt dead and they are going to try in any way to achieve this goal and I know I'm not the only one who doesn't want to see Kurt lying dead in a ditch somewhere."

The others nodded their heads as Mercedes spoke, further emphasizing her point of her not being the only one that didn't want to see Kurt dead somewhere because of something big that was going on, especially something like this.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Rachel asked that second, including everyone and was very aware of the fact that one again the other members were all staring at her as if she had grown another head or something like that.

"We need a plan."

* * *

><p>"And that's all that happened, the last thing I remember is the tombstone reading 'wake up Kurt' and then David was shaking me awake" Kurt stopped speaking here as he finished informing Wes and David all about everything that he had seen in his dream or nightmare, whatever it was, he still wasn't all-together quite sure which it was exactly, the only thing he was aware of was that it had felt really real, especially the part about him being Drake.<p>

"So wait, let me process this" Wes spoke up that second, rubbing circles into his forehead almost as if he had a headache or he was having a hard time trying to understand this, Kurt knew it was neither though and had a feeling that this was something Wes just done to seem partly human and also to give himself time to say something that wouldn't end up offending someone.

"Ok, so you were dreaming of yourself as Drake Evans, the boy who died before you were even born and you saw Jeremiah trick us to an abandoned graveyard where Sebastian shot Blaine but this time you as Drake didn't step in the way?"

The only thing that Kurt could do here was cock his head forward in a short nod, knowing how awful he must have sounded in his dream, not doing anything to save Blaine, though it hadn't been his fault, if his feet hadn't been glued to the ground then he would have done something, or if he had shouted on Blaine and the others to get away from there faster, then it might have been okay.

"You know" David said that second, making Kurt instantly snap his head up to look at the dark-skinned vampire, "That actually sounds very familiar to me, the day that Drake died, I told him to stay hidden in the trees whilst I went to get Blaine and you, Wes."

Wes looked up that second from where he had had his chin on his lap and gasped out loud very suddenly, sounding very human in that very second as he carried on with David's re-telling of what had happened that day.

"That's right David. Then me and Blaine caught up with you and Blaine was pissed off because Drake had disobeyed him and went outside when he shouldn't have" Wes stopped speaking here, a hand going up to rub at his chin as he thought some more about something, before his gaze snapped to Kurt's.

"Kurt, what happened next?"

"Err" Kurt started, thinking back in his mind as he tried to recapture the images and everything of the sight of his dream or nightmare before it finally hit him.

"After what I'm sure was Wes or Blaine moving past my sort of hiding place, I felt something brush past me and I shivered and ended up in the abandoned graveyard and came upon twenty three tombstones" Kurt recalled from memory, not sure that the amount of tombstones that there were made any difference to anything that he had said at all.

"Okay, so twenty three tombstones, nothing different or weird there, then me, Wes, Blaine and Jeremiah arrived and you hid behind one of the gravestones even though you didn't know it would hurt you until it did" David said, Kurt nodding his head in agreement as David seemed to understand all of what was going on.

"So then Sebastian arrived after David questioned Jeremiah about what was going on and Blaine asked him what he was doing, am I right there?" Wes asked, Kurt nodding his head again, seeing Wes and David's eyes dart to each other very quickly before darting back to look at himself again.

"Then Sebastian shot Blaine and I tried to stop the bullet like what you said Drake had done, however my feet were glued to the ground by something or someone, I don't know which or what exactly but when I went down, Blaine turned around and saw me and he looked so angry that it was scary" Kurt continued, recounting the events of his what he was beginning to be sure was a nightmare now again to Wes and David who appeared to be lost in thought for a bit here so Kurt continued.

"And then Blaine got hit by the bullet, started burning really badly and went down where he started screaming and swearing, then someone shouted Drake's name and threw me out of the way and that's when I saw the tombstone."

Kurt stopped speaking, shaking slightly both inside and out as he remembered the word's written upon the tombstone and how the tombstone itself had been broken before it had fixed itself and then more words had been added to it which ended up with one telling Kurt to wake up which in turn lead to him being awoken by David who had looked to be really worried about him especially when he had went mad in his search for Blaine which then eventually lead to Kurt recounting all the events of his nightmare, he was going to call it that now as he definitely knew that that was what it was now, nothing more, nothing less which then ended up with them being where they were right now, Wes and David trying to figure out what Kurt's dream meant and Kurt waiting with batted breath for the outcome that the two would hopefully eventually come to and wondering to himself what exactly it would be.

"You saw what might have happened if Drake hadn't stepped in to save Blaine that day, that's the only thing I know for sure" Wes finally said after a few minutes of silence in which Wes had stood up to pace back and forth in-front of Blaine's bed where Kurt still sat with David who still had a hold of his arm, but Kurt still wasn't feeling the usual coldness from David's arm as he was still in a state of what he was very sure was not shock, something else but he wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"But Wes, if Kurt saw that then why is Drake still dead, Blaine said-"

Whatever else David had about to say was cut off as the three guys, two vampires and one human heard footsteps coming down the hall, David and Wes freezing at first before relaxing again as they apparently realized that it wasn't a foe, but someone on the good side, a friend.

Kurt sat wondering for a good while who it could be just as the footsteps reached the door and Jeff walked in with Trent in tow, Kurt relaxing as well when he saw how Jeff raced over to him that second and sat on Kurt's right, the same place where Wes had been sitting before he got up to pace the floor.

"What's going on?" David was the first one to speak here after Trent had come in, shutting the door slightly so it was left open a crack and Trent looked right back at David, sighing a bit before deciding it was better to just tell them right now what was going on.

"Michael is unstoppable, Eduardo's here right now downstairs with that Michael kid, Nick, Declan, Blaine and Thaddeus. Michael's not giving up in trying to talk to Kurt and Nick and Blaine are trying to hold him back. It's not good at all."

Once Trent had finished speaking, Wes and David looked at each other very suddenly before nodding at one another and turning to look at Kurt.

"Kurt, we're going to need your help."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, what will happen now, what do Wes and David need Kurt's help with, review and stayed tuned to find out and don't forget to ask any questions you may have.<p> 


End file.
